the journey begins
by sunny1234
Summary: Sunny ketchum the twin brother of Ash ketchum goes on a pokemon journey with his sekirei in order to be become a master. Will be rated M in the far future, please read.
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon x sekirei

I am new to writing stories so it might not be up to pare with others. So what I'd like to ask of you my reader is advice on how I can improve myself as a writer.

I do not own Pokémon or Sekirei but I do own this story

Character ages

Sunny Ketchem: 10

Ash Ketchum: 10

Miya: 11

Matsu: 11

Musubi: 10

Kusuno: 5

Gary oak: 10

Misty: 10

Brook: 14

Delia Ketchum: 29

Professor Oak: 55 (because I can't find his actual age)

" pokemon" normal talking

" **pokemon**" yelling or miya's demonic voice

" Sunny wake up you need to get up or you'll be late for your meeting with professor oak" a young girl with purple hair that goes up to her lower back in hime style and is wearing a shrine maiden outfit with the top half being white and the lower half being purple.

" Alright I'll get up, are the others already downstairs" said a young man with slid back long black hair that goes all the way down to his shoulders he was wearing a blue t shirt and white boxers currently.

" Matsu, Kusono and ash went to professor oaks lab with your Ryhron" Miya said with a purple aura surrounding her and a hanya mask forming behind her.

" U U Understood Miya I'll get ready right now. " Sunny said running straight into the bathroom fearing for his life.

15 min later

Sunny is walking down the stairs of his bedroom and is suddenly tackled to the ground by an orange furred dog like creature. " Grow Growleth Grow" Growleth says as he is licks sunny on his cheek. " HA ha it's good to see you to buddy, you ready to start our journey". Growleth answered by doing an exited black flip and gets of sunny to finish his pokemon food.

" Sunny dear you should hurry up and eat your breakfast or else you'll be late" said Delia Ketchum the mother of the twins Sunny Ketchum and Ash Ketchum.

" Alright mom " he said taking a seat to eat his breakfast with Growleth sitting near his leg eating his pokemon food.

" Good morning Sunny san" a bubbly girl with raven colored hair in hime style, who is also wearing a shrine maidens outfit said with a happy expression. She was also wearing a large bag on her back twice the size of a normal Growleth.

" Good morning to you to Musubi are you ready to go on the journey" ' even after the past year I'm still not use to her being so strong' sunny said and thought.

" of course as long as Musubi gets to go with Sunny san she will be happy" Musubi said with a smile.

Sunny just smiled back at her.

" Aw how cute" Delia said making sunny blush.

"Sunny are you done we should really get going, it's rude of us to keep the Professor waiting" Miya said hoping sunny would finish his breakfast soon.

" Give me a minute and I'll be done" sunny said inhaling his food in fear off miya bringing out her hanya mask. " Alright lets go burp excuse me" he said with a small blush.

" Your excused and before you go here's you bag, I've made sure to pack all of your essentials such as your underw" Delia didn't get to finish because sunny flew straight out of the house with Growleth following before his mother could finish her sentence.

" Good by mother, I'll make sure sunny calls you every chance he gets" Miya said with a courteous bow.

" Bye mommy" Musubi said with a huge smile.

" See you soon girls and make sure to keep yourselves out of trouble" Delia said

" We'll try" Miya and Musubi said in union as they ran after sunny.

A few minutes later

" Ha ha ha hey Musubi, Miya slow down I can't run as fast as you guys and my stomach hurts a lot" sunny said running behind Miya and Musubi with his Growleth right beside him.

" That's what you get for not waking up on time and eating like a pig" miya said.

" I only did that because you wouldn't stop nagging me to hurry up" sunny said.

" What was that" Miya said with her purple aurua and hanya mask showing again.

" n no nothing Miya" sunny said afraid of what she would do to him.

As they got closer to the lab a familiar smug faced boy showed up and walked up to sunny who at this point looked like he was going to puck his guts out and his Growleth looked. Like he was ready to rip the boy a new hole.

" hey loser going to start your journey early huh, well I can't really blame you though your goanna need the head start to even stand a chance against me. Though I bet you still couldn't beat me." The boy said with a cocky tone of voice.

" ha ha ha get lost Gary I'm late to meet you grandfather and don't have the time to waste with you" Sunny said looking like he was about to collapse form stomach pain.

" ha look at you, you haven't even started your journey and you already look like you going to die what a loser, I don't even know what the girls see in you, though I guess loser's will be attracted to other loser's " g=Gary said laughing at sunny.

" why you little oh oh bluurgh" sunny said and then puked all over Gary Oak. " oh I feel much better and just to tell you gary they chose me because first I'm not gay like you gay-ry and second I don't act like an ass and third hahahahaha that was priceless" Sunny said to Gary as he laughed at him with growleth laughing and rolling around beside him.

" that's not funny you dork" Gary said enraged.

" **Gary get lost and sunny hurry up 'now'**" Miya said form behind Gary making both boys scream like little girl as he ran for his life.

Sunny just ran past Miya as fast as he could fearing Miya for what she would do to him if he took anymore time.

In a few minutes they made it to professor oaks lab and went inside to find professor oak holding six pokeballs in his hand.

Sunny was then tackled down into onto the floor " hi onii chan, you took to long". Sunny then looked down to see a little five year old girl with blond hair that goes to her lower back and a white sundress sizzling her face onto his chest.

" Ry Ryhorn" Sunny's other best friend Ryhorn said as he walked up to like his face affectionately licked it as sunny sat up while holding Kuu.

" Its good to see you both Ruu, Ryhorn sorry for taking so long I overslept, oh and by the way where Matsu" he asked wondering where she was.

" Matsu nee chance took the device professor make, she said she was going to make improvements on it" Kuu said getting out of the hug.

" Don't worry sunny she'll be back in a little bit and here are your pokeballs, you should probably put Growleth and Ryhorn in their pokeballs to make them your official starters" Professor Samual Oak.

" Thanks professor" sunny said as he tapped Growleth and Ryhorn capturing them with no struggle officially making them his pokemon.

" Oh ya where's Ash I thought he came here with the others" Sunny asked.

" Ash went with Matsu to get a look at the device I made, he just couldn't wait to get his own" professor oak said with his usual smile.

" Ssunny tan your finally here I was making the upgrades to the pokedex that the professor asked me to make" a girl with long red hair tied in a braid and a white Chinese dress said.

" Hey bro took you long enough" said a boy that looked slightly like sunny but his hair was more wild.

" Ya sorry about that Matsu , ash, so is that dark blue device in your hand is a pokedex" sunny greeted and asked.

" Yes my boy it will allow you to gather information any pokemon you record with it and thanks to matsu's help you can now also check the level of the pokemon regardless of it being wild or captured and it will also allow you to keep tabs on how your pokemon are doing at my lab" the professor said.

For sunny to be just impressed at this point would be an understatement. He ran at Matsu and gave her a full on bear hug making everyone in the room sweet drop. " Thank you Matsu you're the best this will help me train my pokemon to their full potential" sunny said as he hugged her.

" You're welcome sunny tan but can you put me down, unless you want to do some experiments fufufu" Matsu said making sunny go bright red out of embarrassment and making him drop her.

" **Matsu lewed acts are not allowed remember**" Miya said to Matsu in a dark voice

" understood Miya tan" Matsu said scared of Miya.

" Alright now since you have everything you need you should go and start your journey though I'm still surprised you wanted to go two weeks earlier than the others" Professor Oak said.

"What can I say I like to have an advantage and I couldn't wait to start" sunny said with a huge smile on his face. He and then said bye to his brother and the town folks and went straight into route one with Miya and the others tailing behind him, during their first day their sunny checked his Growlths and Ryhorns current levels and was satisfied with what he saw Growleth was level 13 and Ryhron was level 9. He also checked their move set and learned that Growleth was currently able to use are bite, roar, ember and odorslith. Ryhorn's current move set was horn attack tail whip and stomp.

As they were walking down the rode sunny spotted a Poliwag and though ti would be perfect to use against the pewter city gym.

" Nii chan what type of pokemon is that" Kuu asked looking up at her brother figure.

" it's a Poliwag a water type kuu and t's the perfect pokemon to capture for my battle against the pewter city gym" Sunny said with a grim on his face.

" Go Ryhorn" sunny said as he released his Ryhorn.

" Ryhorn start off by using horn attack on Poliwag" sunny said. Ryhorn charged at Poliwag hitting it with its horn making it cry out in pain.

" Alright now quickly hit it with a stomp before it gets back up" sunny said. Ryhorn did as sunny said and quickly stomped on the Poliwag as hard as it could almost knocking it out. Sunny then proceeded to through a pokeball at it. The pokeball hit the Poliwag and covered it in a red light absorbing it. The pokeball shook a little but stopped after a few seconds capturing the Poliwag.

Everyone else was looking at the battle in aw and were all overjoyed that sunny caught his first pokemon, especially Kuu and Matsu. Kuu because she wanted to play with the little Poliwag and Matsu because she wanted to study it and learn everything she possibly could about it.

" Sweet my first capture I wonder what level it is" sunny said. He brought out his pokdex to scan the Poliwag inside the pokeball to check its level. Poliwag was level 5 and knew the moves watersport and bubble.

" Well looks like I got to train this little guy extra hard when we get to viridian. I'd also like to get another water type so. Miya is it alright if I go the river nearby and fish for some water pokemon" sunny said as he turned around to look at the others.

" Sure we could use a short break while your fishing but the longest you get to stay is one hour no longer understood" Miya said with a smile

" That sounds fair alright lets get to the lake so I can get my self another water type" sunny said. When they got to the lake sunny took out his good rod that he asked for his birthday while Miya sat down on a blanket she set with Matsu sitting next to her scanning sunny's Poliwag's pokeball so that she could gather information on how it's species function. Kuu and Musubi were playing near the lake.

After a few minutes of fishing sunny got a bite and he was really surprised to see a Horsea biting on his line. " Sweet go Growleth" sunny said as he brought out his growleth in order to battle the little horse who looked liked it also wanted to fight. It quickly shot a bubble attack at Growleth damaging him.

" Growleth hit Horsea with a bite attack quickly" sunny said. Growleth quickly charged at the horse and hit him with a bite attack that seemed to do quite a bit of damage. Horsea quickly retaliated by using smokescreen to lower Growleth vision.

" Be patient and use ember on Horsea the second you get a chance" he said. Growleth did as sunny said and waited patiently. After a few seconds a bubble attack flew at Growleth from his left side so he moved out of the way quickly and charged at the direction the bubble came from. Growleth saw horsea as he ran and shot it's ember at horsea nocking it on it's back. Sunny quickly took out a pokeball and tossed it at horse. The pokeball struggled a little but sunny was able to capture Horsea. He then preceded to check it's level and move set. Horsea was level 8 and knew the moves bubble, leer and smokescreen.

" not bad sunny tan" Matsu said from behind sunny's shoulder. Matsu's action scared sunny causing him to unintentionally jump into the river. Everyone giggled at his expense and his Growleht went into full-blown laughter at his trainer.

" Ha ha very funny now I need to change my cloths, Musubi pass me a spare set of sloths form my bag and Matsu if you so much as even peek at me ill let Growleht use you as his chew toy understand" sunny said very mincingly as he got out of the water.

" U Understood Sunny tan Matsu will behave" Matsu said not wanting to be on the receiving end of Growlths bite attack.

" Here you go sunny san" Musubi said as she handed him his cloths. Sunny then went behind a tree so that he could get out of his wet cloths into dry ones, once he was in dry cloths he hung his wet cloths for about forty minutes and then they went on their way to viridian city which only took them half a day to get to. Afterwards they headed tot eh pokemon center so sunny could get his pokemon checked and register for the pokemon league after that was done he called professor oak and his mom to tell them about his journey so far.

" Oh sunny my boy, I see you've made it to viridian" professor oak said.

" Yes professor I'm planning on staying here for a week to prepare for my gym battle against the pewter gym" sunny said

" that's good to here my boy, oh by the way I made a bet with gary. He said he would give me a million pokedollars if you were able to catch at least one pokemon" professor oak told sunny.

" Well it's your lucky day professor I caught two a Poliwag and a Horsea" sunny said with a grin happy that he got to ruin Gary's day.

" That's good to here looks like I'm a million pokedollars richer, well I should say goodbye I have to get back to work" the Profesoor said.

" Alright good bye professor I'll call you when we get to pewter city" sunny said as he hung up the phone and called his mothers number.

" Hello, oh hi sweaty how is your journey so far" Delia said.

Before Sunny could answer he felt a tug on his leg and saw Kuu looking at the screen. He figured she wanted to say his to his mother so eh picked her up so she was face to face with his mother.

" Hi mommy the journey is great so far Kuu is having a lot of fun with Onii chan and Musubi nee chan" Kuu said with a smile.

" Oh I'm glad to hear that, oh ya sunny your ash said he wanted to talk to you when you called so I'll go get him alright" Delia said as she left to quickly get Sunny's brother.

" Hey bro how's your journey so far, what pokemon have you caught so far" ash asked his brother without a moment of hesitation.

" It's good so far, I've caught a Poliwag and a Horsea so far I'm plan on training them for a little bit before I battle my first gym" sunny replied.

" That's awesome you Gotta let me battle later" ahs said with a huge smile on his face.

" Sure I'll wait for you at cerulean city well battle their well make it a three on three so make sure to catch at least two pokemon when you get their" Sunny replied.

" Deal, I can't wait I'm definitely going to win" ash said

" well see little brother" sunny said.

" Onii chan can we go eat I'm hungry" Kuu said as she was in Sunny's arms.

" Alright Kuu, I'll meet you at cerulean, see you later bro" sunny said as he cut the phone and put Kuu down to meet with the others and get some food. After they ate dinner sunny got his pokemon from nurse joy and then went to bed with Kuu sleeping with sunny since she would complain if she wasn't allowed to. For the next week sunny trained all off his pokemon with one hours of physical workout an hour of practicing their moves and then another hour of sparring and he did this two time a day for the entire week.

I apologies if the story isn't that good but I'm new to this so just bear with me for now.

I will answer as many questions as possible on the reviews in my next story.

Please leave me reviews but no flames

Growth lv 13 -16

Ryhorn lv 9-13

Poliwag lv 5 – 10

Horssea lv 8- 12


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own pokemon or sekrei.

I want to ask all of my reviewer if they can give me reviews on my stories so that i can get their input on how i can improve my story it would be very helpful

XXstartXX

" Alright guys are you ready to get going" Sunny said to the others as they get packed to head over to Pweter city for sunnies first gym battle.

" Ya were ready" Miya said for all of the girls.

" Alright lets head out" Sunny said as he Miya, Matsu, Musubi and Kuu walk out of the Pokemon Center.

" Sunny san how long do you think it'll take to get through viridian forest" Musubi asked.

" It should take us about three days if we move fast" Matsu answered for sunny.

" Onii chan can i ride on your shoulder's" Kuu asked wanting to get a good view of the Pokemon in the forest.

" Sure Kuu" sunny said as he picked up Kuu and put her on his shoulder.

" So sunny san are you going to catch any new Pokemon in the forest" Musubi asked.

" Ya i'm going to see if i can find a good bug type Pokemon to add to my team" Sunny replied.

" Ew but bugs are gross" Kuu said.

" Now now Kuu you shouldn't say that" Miya said

" Okay i'm sorry" Kuu said feeling sorry about calling bug Pokemon gross.

" It's alright Kuu, bug Pokemon aren't really gross but definitely creepy at times" Sunny said trying to cheer up the youngest of their group.

After a few minutes they made it to viridian forest

As Sunny as the group walked into viriadian forest he was challenged to five battles by wondering trainers. Sunny used his Poliwag and Horsea to battle the trainers Kukina's, Metepod's, Pidgy's, Caterpie's and Weddle's, so they could get the necessary experience needed for them to level up.

" Alright i think it's about time we take a break and have lunch so every one better get ready ok, and make sure you wash your hands or else" Miya said with her hanya mask behind her.

" Alright let me take my Pokemon out" Sunny said gabbing four of his poke-balls and throwing them in the air releasing his Growleth, Ryhorn who came up to Sunny and rubbed their heads on his legs affectionately his Poliwag who went up to Kuu and started to play with her a little and his Horsea who looked like it was ready for some good training which sunny decided was a good idea for him.

" Alright Horsea why don't we get some light training in before we eat, lets go a little further form the others" Sunny said wanting to help his battle hungry Horsea reach new levels of strength. He has Horsea practice all of his moves ten times each in rotation for about 30 mins. His Growleth and Ryhorn went over to Miya to see if they can help her with the cooking.

" Sunny san, Miya san is done making lunch" Musubi said to Sunny.

" Thanks for telling me, Horsea come on lets go eat" Sunny said while he walked up to Musubi and patted her on the head causing her to smile. As sunny and Musubi are walking Horsea who is following behind notices some of the bushes moving but leaves it thinking it's some little Caterpie eating the leaves.

" Hey Miya whats for dinner" Sunny asked as he approached the others.

" It's some sandwiches with some vegetable soup and Pokemon food specially made by me for your Pokemon" Miya said while pouring some soup in for Sunny.

" Sounds good" sunny said while taking the bowl of soup from Miya and taking a seat next to Kuu and Matsu.

As they were eating together sunny notices Matsu drawing out planes for a new type of machine. " Hey Matsu what're you working on". Sunny Asked curious about Matsu's next project.

Matsu turns towards sunny with a giant smile on her face. " This sunny tan is a device that i am construction that will allow you to exchange Pokemon form professor oak without having to go to the Pokemon Center" Matsu said proud of herself for he brilliant idea.

" Wow so it's like a portable Pokemon exchange machine that's awesome, you have to make sure this project works Matsu, if you do i promise that i will take you on a date if you do" Sunny said happily. Being able to exchange Pokemon without having to stop by every Pokemon Center will allow him to focus on all of his Pokemon equally.

" Really a date with sunny tan, Matsu will make sure to Finnish this project as quickly as possible" Matsu said with a perverted smile on her face, causing Sunny to sweat drop and move slightly further away from the perverted girl.

" Hey onii chan can kuu go on a date with you too" Kuu said hopefully while looking at her older brother in the eyes

" Alright how about after i get my badge from cerulean city i take all of you on a date of you choice as long as it doesn't lead to anything perverted, Matsu" Sunny said causing all the girls to nod happily at his decision while Matsu starts to sulk over sunny calling her out as a pervert. the others got good laugh over Matsu's expense

As they finished eating a small blur shots out of a bush and attacks Sunny's Growleth out of nowhere. The blur was reviled to be a Scyhter with an x shaped scare on it's head.

" A Scyther wow they aren't usually found in viridian. This is a great opportunity to add a powerful bug type to my team, but i better check it's states first" Sunny said taking out hi Pokedex and scanning the Scyther with it. The Scyther seemed to be level 17 and new the moves quick attack, focus energy, pursuit, false swipes and agility.

" Pretty good, he'll definitely be a great addition to the team, Growleth get ready for a battle and girls get behind me i don't want you to get hurt" Sunny said to his Growleth while it got ready fro battle. The girls did as sunny said and got behind him along with his other Pokemon who stood in front of the girls to shield them from any stray attacks especially Kuu since she is the youngest and most vulnerable.

" Growleth start off using leer to weaken it's defence and then get close and use an ember attack at full power" Sunny said to Growleth who quickly leered at the Scyther and then rushed at him at full speed. Once he got close to the Scyther he used and ember attack on it causing it serious damage.

She Syther quickly retaliated by hitting Growleth with a powerful quick attack and then proceeded to attack used pursuit causing decent damage to Sunny's Growleth.

sunny took a good look at the Scyther and could tell that one more attack would be enough to weaken it. " Growleth he's running out of steam, end it with bite quickly" Sunny told Growleth. " Growleth" Growleth said as he charges straight for Scyhter ready to bite down on the Scyther but before he could get close enough the Scyther used agility to increase his speed and dodge Growleth by moving quickly to the right. Sunny noticed what Scyther was up to " Gorwleth don't let him dodge" Sunny said allowing Growleth to turn quickly at the direction Scyther was trying to escape from and used all of it's leg strength it gained form it's training at jumped at he Scyther successfully biting down on it. Sunny quickly threw the Pokeball at Scyther hitting it on the head and capturing it. The Scyther struggled to get out for a little bit, after a few seconds the Scyther stopped struggling inside the Pokeball indicating it's capture.

" Hell ya i caught a Scyther" sunny said while jumping up in the air with Growleth and Kuu jumping with him. Sunny then suddenly felt a dark aura behind. As he turned his head he saw Miya covered in a dark purple aura with he hanya mask showing.

" Sunny language such as that will not be tolerated in the presence of us ladies, especially Kuu understood" Miya said sweetly but Sunny knew that smile meant great pain of he didn't apologize.

" Understood Miya i'll be more careful next time, i'm sorry" Sunny said hiding behind Musubi. Growleth just looked at Sunny like he was whipped and started to laugh at him.

" Ha ha laugh it up" sunny said to his laughing Growleth.

" Alright guys lets clean up and get ready to keep moving i want us to cover some good ground before we have lunch and rest for the night" Sunny said wanting to get to Pweter city as quickly as he possibly could.

After the group finished cleaning and packing their supplies they went on their way to Pweter city. on their way their sunny got challenged to three more battles and used his Ryhorn and Rrowleth to quickly deal with his opponents Pokemon since his other Pokemon were tired from their previous battles.

After a few hours of traveling a samurai boy shows up out off no where and challenges sunny to a Pokemon battle while pointing a sword in his face.

" Alright i'll battle you under one condition get that sword out of my face, i already have one sword wielding psycho do deal with i don't want another" Sunny said annoyed at the samurai boy. Sunny then registered what he just said a few seconds afterwards and gulped when he was a wooden sword at the side of his face.

" What was that sunny" Miya said while covering her mouth with her free hand.

" No nothing Miya i didn't mean to say that it was an accident" Sunny said shaking in fear.

" Alright fine i'll forgive you for now just get your battle over with so we can get to Pweter city quickly, this forest creeps me out" Miya said having enough of the forest, she didn't like having to stay in the forest to long to her a lady should never sleep outside on the dirt.

" Enough of your lovers spat, tell me who you are and then battle me trainer" the samurai boy said not wanting to battle sunny quickly. Miya and Sunny turned to face each other when the boy said lover spat and blushed with small smiles on their faces. Matsu giggled pevertedly at what the samurai said, Musubi just looked confused and Kuu was pouting at the fact her onii chan didn't blush like that for her.

sunny then turned to the samurai boy. " I'm sunny Ketchum from pallet town and i accept your challnge lets make it a two on two, ow Kuu stop bitting me" sunny said as he found little Kuu bitting on his leg and then letting go when Miya went and picked her up. sunny gave Miya a nod of thanks and ruffled Kuu's hair and telling her that he'll let her ride on his shoulders if she behaved, which caused the young girl beam with happiness

" alright ill start off with my pincer" the samurai boy threw his Pokeball ann bettle like Pokemon with pincers came out ready to battle. " A pincer Interestign lets see what the Pokedex says about it" Sunny said as he took out the Pokedex and scanned his opponent pincer. It shoed that the Pincer was level 8. sunny didn't bother to check it's moves since he didn't want to be a cheater.

" Alright lets do this Poliwag" Sunny said as he brought out his Poliwag to battle the Pincer. " Poliwag start off by using hypnosis on his Pincer" sunny said as Poliwag used hypnosis on Pincer causing it to fall asleep. " no PinCer wake up" the samurai boy yelled. " now use bubble beam and then follow up with a water gun quickly" sunny said as his Poliwag launched a bubble beam at Pincer and then proceeded to his it with a powerful water gun making it slid on the floor with swirls in it's eyes. the samurai recalled his Pinser, " i won't loose a second time" he proclaimed as he sen't out his next Pokemon a Metapod. sunny checked the Metapods level to find out that it was only level 7. He decided to call back Poliwag and use Scyhter knowing he hadn't used him yet due to his injuries, but now he should have rested enough to be able to battle his opponent Metapod. " Alright lets do this Scyther" Sunny said as he brought out his newest Pokemon to battle. " alright Metapod slow his Scyther down with string shot" the boy yelled to his Metapod which did as he said and hit scyther with string shot slowing it down a little. " Scyther use agility to regain your speed and then hit metapod with quick attack" sunny commanded his Pokemon. Scyther quickly did as sunny said and used agility to regain his speed and quickly his Metepod knowing it out in one hit. the samurai boy returned his Metapoed to it's Pokeball and proceeded towards Sunny.

" You are a magnificent trainer, i hope to battle you again someday" the samurai boy said lifting his hand fro a shake.

" Ya i'd like that to" Sunny said returning the jester.

After the battle with the samurai the group went on their way to Pweter city. kuu rode on sunny's shoulder while looking around the the forest to spot any new Pokemon. After three day's of travailing the group was able to get to Pweter city in three days during that time Sunny didn't get challenged as much by trainers, he only battled about four trainer the rest of their journey in their. While they were in the forest Miya had a panic attack because she woke up to the face off a Caterpie, that day Sunny learned that Miya was slightly afraid of bug Pokemon. He was planing on using this information to tease her but decided not to after Miya threatened to break his arms if he even tried. Matsu scanned Sunny's new Scyther to gain information on what it eats and how to best take care of it, she also repeatedly try to sneak into Sunny's camp bag but was stopped by Miya every time, Miya tied her up to a tree every time as punishment for the entire night. Musubi mostly during their trip just look in aw at all the Pokemon she saw and played with Kuu and Sunny's other Pokemon whenever they took a break. On their last day in the forest Musubi accidentally angered a swarm of Breedil, when she rolled down a hill and hit a tree full of them because of that the group had to run away from the Breedril for three hours. This allowed them to get to viridian faster than they planned but they were all insanely tired after they out ran the Beedril, especially sunny since he had to carry Kuu most of the way. Kuu just watched all of the Pokemon and looked all over the forest in aw when they were travelling and when they took breaks she usually played with Musubi and sunny's Pokemon.

" Thank god huff we made it here huff, i thought we were huff gonna die huff once the Beedril huff started chasing us" Sunny said in between breaths.

" Sorry Sunny san it's all Musubi's fault this happened" Musubi said while looking like she was on the verge of crying.

" It's alright Muusbi it's not your fault, it was just and accident" Sunny said bringing Musubi into a hug to calm her down.

" Look on the bright side Musubi tan we got here faster than we normally would have thank to you, we also got some pretty good exercise in especially sunny fufufu" Matsu said wanting to help cheer Musubi up.

" Ya Musubi nee chan is a good girl" Kuu said while patting Muusbi on the head form Sunny's shoulders.

" Oh Sunny san and everyone your all so nice" Musubi said returning Sunny's hug with a blush on her face. While this was going on Miya was watching and thought about how lucky she was to be part of such a great family she was truly glade that sunny was her Ashikabi, the way he is so kind and loving to everyone always makes her fall in love with him more.

" Alright lets go to the Pokemon Center and rest up before for the day i'm going to be battling the Pweter gym tomorrow, my Pokemon are tired and need to rest" Sunny said knowing that the travailing they did tired out most of his Pokemon, so none of them were in battling condition right now. once they got to the Pokemon center, Sunny gave all of his Pokemon to nurse joy. he then proceeded to talk to professor oak and his mother. He didn't say much to them all he told them was that he caught a Scyther and that he was planing on fighting the Pweter city gym tomorrow morning. After his talk with them he spent the rest of the day gathering information on the Pweter gym so that he could chose which of his current Pokemon would be best in the upcoming gym battle. He learned that the Pweter gym's leader was named Brock and that he specialized in rock types, he also learned that Brock mainly uses Geodude and Onix in his gym battle most of the time. Sunny then spent the the rest of the time choosing which Pokemon he would use against Brook, once he was done choosing he spent the rest of the day relaxing with the others and went to sleep once it was 9 pm.

Morning 6 am

" Alright guys i'm going to be heading to the gym i want the rest of you to buy some supplies before we have to leave in the mean time" Sunny said. The girls decided that while sunny was battling Brook at the Paweter gym that they would go shopping to replenish their supplies and but anything of interest for themselves, with Sunny's battling money. It took Sunny a few minutes to get to the Pweter gym since the town wasn't all that big. He entered the gym and found a dark skinned teenage that looked to be about four years older than him with spiky hair and closed eyes waiting for him in the gym. Their was also a referee waiting for the battles as well.

" So your my first challenger fro the day" Brook said.

" Ya my name is Sunny Ketchum i'm a trainer from pallet town" Sunny replied.

" Alright this will be a two on two battle, the challenger is the only one permitted to switch Pokemon during the battle, do you agree to the terms" the referee said looking at sunny.

" I agree" Sunny replied.

" Alright begin" the referee said.

" Go Geodude" Brook said as he sent out his Geodude first.

" Lets do this Poliwag" sunny said as he sent out his Poliwag to take on Brooks Geodude.

" Alright poliwag lets start this off with hypnosis and then follow up with a water gun at full power" Sunny said to Poliwag, who did as he said and used hypnosis on Geodude causing it to fall asleep and then hit it with a powerful water gun attack. Geodude was woken up by the water gun attack and got ready to retaliate but looked as though it barley had enough energy left to fight. " Geodude hit Poliwag with tackle" Brook ordered Geodude, who did as told and hit Poliwag with a tackle attack. " Poliwag he doesn't have much energy left finish him off with bubble" Sunny told his Poliwag who quickly hit Geodude with a bubble affectively knocking it out. Brook returned Geodude to it's Pokeball, " you did a great job Geodude, go Onix" Brook said as he released his onix out into the feild. " return poliwag" sunny said takign out his poke-ball and putting his poliwag into it. " lets do this ryhorn" sunny said as he through his Ryhorns Pokeball. " a Ryhorn didn't think a beginning trainer like you would have such a powerful rock type this will be a good match" Brook said smiling. " Well Ryhron was actually one of the two Pokemon i started my journey with" Sunny said while rubbing the back of his head. Brook looked dumbfounded at he fact that a a beginning trainer would get a two starters and that a Ryhorn would be one of them. " Ryhorn lets start off with tail whip and then follow up with a quick horn attack" Sunny commanded his Ryhorn. Ryhorn did as Runny said and wagged it's tail at onix causing onix to lower it's defence giving ryhorn the perfect opportunity to hit onix with a horn attack causing onix a decent amount of damage. " onix retaliate by using screech and then follow up with a rock through" Brook said. Onix hit Sunny's Ryhorn with a screech attack lowering it's defence and then hit it with a powerful rock through attack causing ryhorn to take decent damage. " ryhorn use stomp to launch yourself at onix and then hit it with a horn attack" sunny commanded, Ryhorn quickly did as Sunny said and launched itself at Onix stomping on the ground to propel itself. Thanks to the moment of the launch Ryhorns horn attack was much stronger then it normally would be adn caused a massive amount of damage knocking it onto the ground. " onix shake off the hit and attack ryhorn with bind" Brook told his Onix. " Ryhorn use stomp to launch yourself away form Onix and than charge at it with one last horn attack" Sunny commanded. Ryhorn did as it's trainer said and barley dodged Onix's bind shocking it and then proceeded to rush at Onix while it was shocked and hit it with another horn attack affectively knowing Onix out and securing sunny's frist gym victory. " That was awesome you did great ryhrorn" sunny said as he ran towards his ryhorn and gave it a hug. " Ry Ryhorn" Ryhorn said as he licked sunny's cheek affectionately.

Brook walks up to Sunny and takes out the bolder badge form his pocket " here you've earned this, that was on of the best battles i'v had in a long time i hope we get to battle again sometime. brook said with a smile.

" Thanks i had a lot of fun and i'll definitely come back and battle with you again whenever i'm nearby" Sunny said taking the bolder badge from Brook. They both then shook each other's hands and then went their separate ways.

Sunny then met up with the girls who had gotten all of the supplies they needed to continue their journey. Sunny took both of his Pokemon that he battled with to the Pokemon Center to get them checked before they left. He told the professor and his mother that he got his first gym badge and told them the next gym he was going to challange. After an hour his Pokemon were fully rested, so him and his group left straight to mount moon and cerulean city.

XXendXX

if you have any questions leave them in the review and i will try to answer as many as i can in my next chapter

Growleth lv 16-17 moves: bite, roar, ember, leer and order sleuth

Ryhorn lv 13-15 moves: horn attack, tail ship, stomp and fury attack

Poliwag lv 10-14 moves: water sport, bubble, hypnosis and water gun

Horsea lv 12-14 moves: bubble, smoke screen leer, water gun and focus energy

Scyther lv 17 moves: quick attack, leer, focus energy, pursuit, false swipe and agility


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own pokemon or sekirei but I do own this story

XXstartXX

It has been a day since sunny and his group left pwerter city. On their way their sunny didn't really get into many battles, he only ended up battling three trainer's in the past two days and he only used his Ryhorn, Poliwag and Horsea to battle knowing they needed the experience more than his Growleth and Scyther.

" Hey Matsu how long do you think it will take for us to get to cerulean city" Sunny asked her wanting to know how long they would be on the road.

" It'll probably take another day to get to mount moon, then two days to get through mount moon and another two days to get to cerulean city" Matsu relied to Sunny's question.

" I see, it'd probably be good for me to get more Pokémon on my way their. I want to have a better verity of Pokémon" Sunny said. He needed more Pokémon of different types if he ever hoped to stand a chance against the veteran Pokémon trainers who will probably have had years to refine their Pokémon's skills.

" If your going to do that sunny then you should probably also take some time before every gym to train all of you Pokémon, it'll naturally become harder to train then if you don't." Miya told sunny giving him the advice necessary to beat the other gyms. She new that he would probably ignore the other Pokémon he would catch in the future unconsciously favoring the Pokémon he already had on him.

" Ya your probably right Miya" sunny said with a sweat drop. He knew Miya was right, if he was planning on capturing more Pokémon than he would need to start making time to train all of his Pokémon. Otherwise he wouldn't be able to make to the conference, let alone win.

" Musubi will help Sunny san and his Pokémon become super strong to" Musubi said pumping both of her fist into the air.

" Thanks Musubi you may actually be a great sparing partner fro poliwag once he evolves into a Poliwrath" sunny said knowing that Musubi would make an excellent sparing partner for training his Pokémon in fighting type moves. She was just that strong as a fighter.

" Your welcome" Musubi said happy about being able to help her ashikabi.

" Ya Kuu will help too, I'm going to beat up all of your Pokémon" Kuu said from on top of Sunny's shoulder causing everyone to giggle a little at the youngest action. They were glad to have brought her along she was always able to make everyone happy.

" Alright Kuu but make sure you don't hurt them to bad" Sunny told chuckling at her antics. Sunny could say with the upmost confidence that he believed kuu to be the most fun and relaxing sekirei he had, she was always able to warm his heart with her antics.

As the others were having their little conversation Miya notices an injured Pokémon in front off them. " Everyone I theirs an injured Pokémon ahead of us I think we should check to see what's wrong" Miya said showing worry fro the little Pokémon.

The second sunny heard Miya talk about an injured Pokémon, he honed in on it and ran towards worry clearly showing on his face. As he got to where the Pokémon was he found that it was a Baulbasaur. The Baubasuar only had a few injuries so he could definitely treat it without having to go to a Pokémon center.

" I think we should take a break the Baulbasuar clearly needs to be taken care of, well ask it what happened when it wakes up" Miya said as she walked behind Sunny taking out a potion to help heal the Baulbasaur.

" Alright Miya lets have lunch while were at it. Musubi take out two blankets one for us and one to wrap around the Baulbasuar it'll help him stay comfortable" Sunny said. Miya and Musubi did as Sunny said and took out all of the supplies they needed for their break as they waited for Baulbasuar to wake up.

" I'll give my Pokémon some light training while the food is being made" Sunny said wanting to take this chance to strengthen his Pokémon's base states. Leveling them up would only bring them so far if he truly wanted his Pokémon to become strong he needed to help them strengthen their base strength as well.

" Onii chan is the Pokémon going to be alright" Kuu asked Sunny looking at him like she was going to cry. You couldn't blame kuu from almost crying she was a little girl and naturally didn't like it when others got hurt.

" Don't worry Kuu Miya will be able bring Baulbasaur back to full health, after all she is aiming to become the best Pokémon breeder in history" Sunny said trying to keep her form crying, he couldn't handle it if his little sister started to cry it would break hit heart.

Afterwards Sunny spent the next 30 min jogging with his Pokémon in order to build up their stamina and speed. Horsea was the only one not able to strengthen his speed since he didn't have legs so he was told to work on his strengthening his attacks.

After their short training session they headed back to the others to eat lunch. The group eat together waiting for the Baulbasuar to wake up. Sunny really wanted the Baulbasuar to wake up; it was very unusual for a Baulbasuar to be found in the wild. He believed that it was probable abandoned by its previous trainer most likely for a stupid reason as well since the Baulbasuar was found with wounded.

" Baulbasuar" Baulbasuar said as he was waking up. He found it weird that his body didn't hurt as much as it did before especially since his trainer just abandoned him for losing one fight. As he woke up he noticed that he wasn't alone he could tell that their were others with him. He also learned that a blanket covered him.

" So your finally awake here some Pokémon food I'm sure your hungry" Miya said to the Baulbasaur as she put a bowl of her specially made Pokémon food in front of the Baulbasaur.

Baulbasuar just stared at the purple haired girl wondering why she would feed him. He then noticed a boy with long black hair walking towards him; he could tell he was a trainer Baulbasuar tensed up a little as he

" Don't worry were not going hurt you, we found you injured so we thought it would be good to treat you. We didn't want to leave you injured" sunny said with a warm smile.

That one smile could show that this trainer was very kind and trustworthy so he decided to trust them at eat. As Bualbasaur was eating tears started to stream down his face. His old trainer was never this kind to him; he always fed him the leftovers of his meal, which usually wasn't much. Only his stronger Pokémon were allowed to eat any good food, but these people were kind enough to give him food and very good food to. As he was eating he felt two pairs arms raping around him, as he looked around he saw a little girl with blond hair and another girl with back hair hugging him while crying. Making him shed even more ears of happiness. He was realty happy right now

" Hey Baulbasaur I want to ask you a question" Sunny told Baulbasaur. Baulbasuar just gave him a nod saying he could ask anything he wanted.

" Do you want to join my team Baulbasaur" sunny asked surprising Baulbasuar. " I can tell that your trainer abandoned you, after all it's very rare to find wild Baulbasaur especially in an area that they don't usually reside in. he probably thought you were weak didn't he. Well if he did I want you to join my team so that he could see that your are an amazing Pokémon that he made a mistake in letting go" sunny told Baulbasaur. He wanted him on his team; Baulbasaur grew up to be really powerful and were the greatest grass Pokémon in the entire Kanto region.

Baulbasaur just jumped into Sunny's arm crying his eyes out. He wanted this trainer he met to help him become strong. He also wanted to be apart of his family; he could tell he would be very happy being with these people he just knew it.

" Alright welcome to the team" Sunny said as he took out one of his spare Pokeball and taped it on Baulbasuars head capturing him without any struggle. He then proceeded to check what level Baulbasuar was at and what moves he knew. Baulbasaur was level 14 and knew the moves tackle, growl, leech seed, vine whip and poison powder.

XXendXX

Thanks for reading

Growleth lv 16-17 moves: bite, roar, ember, leer and order sleuth

Ryhorn lv 15-16 moves: horn attack, tail ship, stomp and fury attack

Poliwag lv 14-15 moves: water sport, bubble, hypnosis and water gun

Horsea lv 14-15 moves: bubble, smoke screen leer, water gun and focus energy

Scyther lv 17 moves: quick attack, leer, focus energy, pursuit, false swipe and agility

Baulbasaur lv 14 moves: tackle, growl, leech seed, vine whip and poison powder.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Pokémon or Sekirie but I do own this story

XXstartXX

" Alright Baulbasaur end this battle with a vine whip" Sunny commanded his Baulbasaur who attacked his opponents Ratetate with a vine whip knocking it out. Baulbasaur become very strong thanks to Sunny and they worked well as a team. The his Sekirei were able to get to the entrance of mount moon in only a dayand found that there was a Pokémon center near by.

They decided to stay their a few days since sunny wanted to train his Pokémon for a day letting them battle other trainers a wild Pokémon, he wanted them to all reach higher levels of strength before his match gym battle at the cerulean gym.

Once the battle was over sunny noticed that his Baulbasaur started to glow. " Onii chan what's happening to Baulby" Kuu asked. She decided to suddenly give her own nicknames to Sunny's Pokémon last night, Sunny found it funny and found nothing wrong with doing that, she was little sister and if letting her nickname his Pokémon made her happy then he was ok with it.

" He's evolving Kuu, when a Pokémon reaches a certain level of strength they evolve" Sunny replied.

" Yes and they also become stronger than they were in their previous form" Matsu added. As they were talking Baulbasaur had evolved into Ivysaur.

" Ivy Ivysaur" Ivysaur said as he ran towards sunny and tackled him to the ground as a shine of affection. Ivysaur somehow became very attached to sunny within only a single day; he was very overprotective off both him and kuu. He became really attached to Kuu after they played together a little bit at the Pokémon center.

" Hey their buddy you did great, I'm really proud of you, I'm glad that you joined my team you'll definitely become one of my strongest Pokémon" Sunny said complementing his Ivysaur. His Ivysaur showed great potential after battling with it, he honestly thought it's previous trainer was a complete idiotic for abandoning such a great Pokémon and if he ever met him he would prove it too.

" Ya Baulby is the best" Kuu said as she hugged Ivysaur with all her might.

" That was an awesome battle man I hope we meet again some day" Sunny's opponent said before he left to get his Pokémon healed at the Pokémon center.

As sunny got up he noticed Matsu and Miya walking towards him. They and Musubi decided to stay at the Pokémon center since they wanted to relax a little before they went out on the rode again

" Sunny I think it's about time you start to think about teaching your Pokémon some new moves if you want to have a better chance of winning future battles" Matsu said from behind sunny.

" Ya that would probably be a good idea thanks Matsu" sunny told Matsu.

" If you really want to thank me why don't you let me experiment on you" Matsu said with a perverted smile on her face. The girl unnerved him sometimes when she started to act like that.

" Matsu lewd acts a forbidden" Miya said from behind Matsu with her purple aura and hanya mask showing. Ivysaur actually fainted from fear when he saw Miya do that. Sunny couldn't blame Ivysaur for fainting though since when he first saw Miya do that he not only fainted but actually shat himself as well, suffice to say that was the most embarrassing moment of his life.

" Oh and sunny if your going to teach your Pokémon new moves you should probably ask Matsu to help she would know which moves would be best for your Pokémon to learn" Miya said."

"Ya I'll definitely help Sunny tan" Matsu said.

" Thanks Matsu your awesome" Sunny said hugging Matsu.

" Alright while you two are working on those new moves I'll take Kuu with me to the Pokémon center" Miya said picking up Kuu and walking off with her.

" Ok now lets first take a look at the moves each of your Pokémon currently posses" Matsu said

Growleth moves: bite, roar, ember, leer and order sleuth

Ryhorn moves: horn attack, tail ship, stomp and fury attack

Poliwag moves: water sport, bubble, hypnosis and water gun

Horsea moves: bubble, smoke screen leer, water gun and focus energy

Scyther moves: quick attack, leer, focus energy, pursuit, false swipe and agility

Ivysaur moves: tackle, growl, leech seed, vine whip and poison powder.

" It seems like they all have a decent set of moves, alright lets start off with which move your Growleht should learn first. Growleth should definitely learn iron tail in order to counteract his disadvantage against rock types. Ryhorn should learn how to use thunderbolt to counter the disadvantages it would have against water type Pokémon. For Poliwag you should probably teach it how to use dig so that it can have an advantage over electric type Pokémon. For Horsea it'd be best if you taught it ice beam just to give it a better variety. Scyther should definitely learn air slash so that you can have a Pokémon that can help you take care of fighting type Pokémon. Baulbasaur should learn energy ball for the upcoming gym battle, for him he needs a stronger grass type move if he wants to be really affective against them" Matsu said.

" I see, then I'll get on that once I'm at the gym it'll be difficult to concentrate on those new moves while were travelling and I want to capture some more Pokémon before we do that" Sunny said.

" Alright that sounds fair it'll be easier for you to concentrate on teaching your Pokémon those new moves when where on the rode" Matsu said

" Ok tell Miya and the others that I'll be looking around for around two hours fro more Pokémon to add" sunny said as he started to walk towards the fields near mount moon wanting to find a good Pokémon.

After an hour of searching sunny spotted a Nidoran couple. " Perfect they would definitely make great additions to the fmaily. I'm definitely going to capture them. But first lets figure out their level and move sets" Sunny said as he took out his Pokedex to scan the two Nidoran. They were both level 10 and knew the moves growl, scratch, tail whip and double kick. " Not bad, but I can definitely make them a lot stronger" Sunny though in his head.

" Alright lets do this Poliwag and Ivysaur" Sunny said as he called out his two Pokémon.

" Poli/Ivysaur" they both yelled in together.

" Were going to capture the Nidoran, alright" Sunny told them. They both nodded and got ready to attack.

" Alright Ivysaur lets start off by using razor leaf on both of them then Poliwag follow up with a hypnosis right after" sunny said. They both did as sunny said, Ivysaur hit both Nidoran with a razor leaf letting them know of their presence but before they could retaliate Poliwag used hypnosis on them affectively putting both of them to sleep. Sunny then proceeded to throw his Pokeballs, capturing the Nidoran after a little struggle and the two Nidoran were then sent to Professor Oak.

" Alright got two new Pokémon well I guess its best if we take a rest now and get ready to head off two Cerulean now" sunny said. He retuned his Ivysaur and Poliwag and then preceded to head towards the Pokémon center in order to get his Pokémon healed and get some rest.

" Sunny san your back" Musubi said running to him and giving him a bone crushing hug.

" Ya I'm back Musubi but can you put me down I'm finding it hard to breath" Sunny said.

" Oh ok" Musubi said as she put him down.

" Sunny your back already" Miya said as she walked towards him with a few bags full of food.

" Onii chan Matsu nee chan said that you were going to catch new Pokémon can Kuu play with them" Kuu said while holding a small bag full of potions.

" Sorry Kuu but you can't right now, their at Professor Oaks lab, besides it's gonna be dark in a few hours, so for now lets just get some lunch and relax a little before we go to sleep I want to leave for mount moon early tomorrow ok" Sunny said.

" Kay" Kuu said as she ran up to Sunny and motioned for him to pick her up. Sunny did as she wanted and picked her up. He then proceeded to go into the Pokémon center and hand nurse joy his Pokémon to be healed. They then went to order some more food while everyone else was waiting fro their food Sunny went to give professor oak a call to make sure he got his new Pokémon.

" Yes hello. Oh sunny my boy how are you doing" Professor oak said.

" Hey Professor I wanted to know if you got my new Nidoran's safely" Sunny asked.

" Yes I have them here would you like to see them" Profesoor Oak asked.

" Ya that would be nice" Sunny said. He wanted to say hello to his new Pokémon as quickly as possible. Professor Oak came back in a few minutes holding Sunny's two Nidoran in his arms.

" Hey guys it's nice to meet you, I'm your new trainer Sunny" he said.

" Nido Nidoran" they both said excitedly to their trainer.

" So sunny you want me to send them over" Professor Oak asked.

"Not yet I want to start training them when I get to cerulean, I want to train my other Pokémon a little more first" as Sunny said that he noticed that both his Nidoran looked sad.

" Don't worry you two don't worry I'll have you both transferred to me when I get to cerulean city ok, just wait a little bit okay" Sunny said getting them to nod their heads.

"Alright my boy I better get going I have some research to finish" Professor Oak said as he cut the line.

Nurse joy then called Sunny, he headed over to her and she gave him back his Pokémon. He then went to where the others were sitting with the food and ate. After they relaxed for two hours and then went straight to bed.

It took the gang two days to get through mount moon. As they had traveled through their Sunny fought a lot of trainers giving all of his Pokémon a lot of experience. He also found two moon stoned on the ground as he travelled and decided to take them knowing he would need them to help his Nidora evolve into Nidoking and Nidoqueen. It took them another two days for them to get to Cerulean city though sunny didn't get into as much fights as he did in mount moon.

" We finally made it to cerulean city" Sunny said while carrying a sleepy Kuu in his arm. All the traveling they did really tired her out so she needed to take small naps during the day. She usually took them in Sunny's arms saying that sunny was comfy.

" So sunny are you going to challenge the gym right away" Matsu asked.

" Na I'm going to spend a week training my Horseas and Ivysaur. I want them to learn the moves you suggested I teach them. I also want to spend the week training both my Nidoran, They're behind my other Pokémon and I want them to catch up as fast as possible" Sunny said. He wanted to train Horsea and Ivysuar fro their gym battle, he also didn't want to leave any of his Pokémon behind and wanted to spend an equal amount of time training all of them.

" Alright then we should probably head to the Pokémon center" Miya said. They then headed to the Pokémon center. When they get their sunny goes up to nurse joy to get his Pokémon healed.

" Nurse joy can you give my Pokémon a check up" Sunny asked.

" Of course young man just hand them to me and I'll give them their check up" Nurse joy said. Sunny then unclipped all his Pokeball's and handed them over to nurse joy.

" Oh and can me and my family get a room to stay in" sunny asked.

" Here you go a key to your room" nurse joy said as she handed sunny a room.

" Thank you" sunny said as he took his room key from the counter. He then walked towards the others to get some breakfast. He took a seat next to Matsu.

" So Sunny tan how are you going to train your Pokémon" Matsu asked. She was really interested in what training methods her ashikabi would think of.

" Well I was thinking of training Bulbasaurs pulling power by making him pull Ryhorn around and also teach him how to use energy ball. For Horsea, it would be best for him to increase his speed in the water so I'm going to buy some weights for him to use when he's swimming and I'm going to teach him ice beam to make it harder for his opponents to escape" Sunny said.

" That sounds like a good idea" Matsu asked.

" Musubi doesn't understand" Musubi said while she let a dazed Kuu sit on her lap.

" I'll explain it to you later" Sunny said. She never was able to understand anything complicated no matter how much they explained.

" Sunny Ketchum report to the front desk to pick up your Pokémon" Nurse joy said from the intercom. Sunny them walked up to nurse joy to pick up his Pokémon. He them proceeded to call Professor Oak.

" Sunny how are you, have you made it to cerulean city" Professor Oak asked.

" Yes professor we just got here. I wanted to ask if I could exchange my Scyhter and Poliwag for both my Nidoran" Sunny asked.

" Of course let me just get their Pokeball and well make the exchange" professor oak said as he left to get Sunny's two Nidoran. After a few minutes he arrived with the two Nidoran in their Pokeball and made the exchange with Sunny.

" Thanks professor I'll call you again when I win my next badge" Sunny said as he cut off the connection.

Sunny then proceeded to head over to and open training field with a fountain to begin his Pokémon's training. The others watched him as he started his Pokémon's training.

" Nidoran, Ivysaur, Horsea, Ryhorn, Growleth come on out guys" Sunny shouted as he threw all six of his Pokeballs into the air. " Nidoran, Ryhorn, Horsea, Ivysaur, Growleth" they all said at the same time. As soon as Growleth and Ryhron spotted Sunny they ran up to him and both nuzzled his legs affectionately.

" Hey guys it good to see you" Sunny said as he bent down to per both of them. Horseas was put into the fountain so that he could swim by Miya. Ivysaur spotted Kuu and picked her up using his vine's, which caused Kuu to giggle childishly. The two Nidoran saw their new trainer but were a little to shy to get close to him even though they could tell he was kind from the time they saw him on the video screen but this was the first time they properly met in person and they were a little nervous about what he would think of them.

" Now what are you two doing on your own, theirs no reason to be shy were your family come on and introduce yourselves tot eh others" Sunny told them. They beamed with happiness when he said that and walked up to everyone introducing themselves. After all the introductions were done sunny got to business.

" Alright for the next week were going to be preparing fro our gym battle against the cerulean gym understood guys" Sunny said. All of his Pokémon nodded their heads showing that they were ready fro anything sunny was going dish out.

" Alright for Nidoran I want you to start off with the normal training regiment, Miya and my Growleht will watch over you two" Sunny said. Growleth quickly took both Nidoran over to Miya who started their training right away.

" Ivysaur I want you to train your pulling power fro three hours alright, Ryhorn you help out Ivysaur with his training try your best to pull Ivysaur with everything you have. After that were gonna work on teaching the both of you new moves for latter battles alright" Sunny told them. They both did as told and started right away with their training.

" Alright Horsea I want you to increase your speed in the water first so I'm going to add some weights to you and while you swim laps in the fountain, after finish twenty laps take a ten minute break and keep repeating that same process for the next three hours, afterwards I'm going to be working on teaching you a new move along with Ivysuar" Sunny said.

As soon as he finished placing the weights on Horsea, he left to do some training of his own. He didn't find it fair that his Pokémon were forced to train while he did nothing but sit around so he and Musubi spent the next three hours working out. Musubi joined in on the workout because she wanted to become stronger along side sunny

After the three hours of training sunny decided that everyone deserved a good break so they all took the next hour to eat lunch and rest up their sore muscles.

" Alright now since were done with your strength training for the day lets start with move training" sunny said as he took out his Pokedex to show both his Pokémon the moves they would be learning. Thanks to Matsu he had information a lot of different moves. He then proceeded to show Ivysaur and Horseaa the moves that they would be learning today.

" Alright for today I want you both to just concentrate on forming the attack, were gonna practice that tomorrow as well. After your both train in learning to form those two moves your going to practice keeping your aim alright for three days, and then for the final two days your going to train on increasing the power of those moves, your going to be practice all of that for five hours every day for the next week alright. Ryhorn after your training with ivysaur I want you to join growleth and the others fro your regular training regiment alright" sunny said getting a nod from all of his pokemon.

One week later

The Sunny and his sekirie were walking to the cerulean gym. They worked very hard through out the entire week. Both Ivysaur and Horsea were able to successfully learn energy ball and ice beam. They also got a lot stronger and faster due to their intense training. Ryhorn was also able to increase his stamina and power as well with all the hard work he put into helping the others. Sunny's Nidoran's were both able to make great progress in their training with Miya and Growleth and showed signs that they were both close to evolving. Sunny himself was able to increase his stamina and physical strength he felt a lot healthier than he did before. Matsu was also very close to finishing her new device. Kuu played with Sunny's Pokémon every time they took a break and cheered them all on while they were training. Miya made sure that sunny and his Pokémon were not slacking off and made them all put one hundred percent of their effort on their training.

They entered the cerulean gym and walked up to three girls.

"Are you the gym leaders" sunny asked as he walked up to them.

" Yes we totally are, my names Daisy and these are my sisters Violet and Lily. I'm guessing you're a challenger right" Daisy asked.

" Ya I am I wanted to challenge you guys" Sunny replied.

" Alright then follow me I'll show you our arena" daisy said. Sunny followed her to the water stage while the others walked to the stand to cheer sunny on as he battles.

" The battle will be two on two, only the challenger is allowed to switch Pokémon. Do you agree to the rules" Lily said as she acted as the referee for the battle.

" Ya I agree" Sunny replied to the referee.

"Alright then lets like totally begin the battle" Lily said.

" Lets do this Ivysaur" sunny said as he called out his Ivysaur.

" Alright lets like totally win Seaking" Daisy replied.

XXendXX

Clifhanger

Thanks for reading please review

Growleth lv 17-21 moves: bite, roar, ember, leer, order sleuth, healping hand and flame wheel.

Ryhorn lv lv16-20 moves: horn attack, tail ship, stomp and fury attack

Poliwag lv 15-18 moves: water sport, bubble, hypnosis and water gun, double slap and rain dance

Horsea lv 15-19 moves: bubble, smoke screen leer, water gun and focus energy

Scyther lv 17-20 moves: quick attack, leer, focus energy, pursuit, false swipe and agility

Ivysaur lv 14-19 moves: tackle, growl, leech seed, vine whip, poison powder, sleep powder, take down, razor leaf and energy ball

Nidoran Male lv 10-15 moves: leer, peck, focus energy, double kick and poison sting

Nidoran female lv 10-15 moves: growl, scratch, tail whip, double kick and poison sting


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own sekirei or pokemon but I do own this story

XXstartXX

" Ivysaur quickly use poison powder on Seaking" Sunny commended. Ivysaur did as he said and quickly released his poison powder.

" Seaking dive in the water" Daisy commanded. Seaking did as told and dived in the water successfully avoiding Ivysaurs poison powder.

" Dang he got away, alright lets put the training we did to the test the, Ivysaur use vine whip to grab Seaking form the water and lift his up" Sunny commanded. Ivysaur did as told and shot his vine whips into the water searching fro Seaking.

" Seaking like totally evade his Ivysaur don't let him catch you" Daisy commanded. Seaking did his best in order to evade Ivysaurs vine whip but was eventually caught.

" Alrigth Ivysaur now pull him up into the air and then hit him with a full power energy ball" Sunny said.

" Seaking like totally try to drag Ivysaur into the water okay" Daisy commanded.

The tuggawar between Seaking and Ivysaur went on for a little while but Ivysaur was successfully able to pull Seaking out of the water and hit it with a full power energy ball causing a significant amount of damage. Seaking went falling down to one of the platforms on the water but was still able to fight.

" alright seaking retaliate with a horn attack" Daisy said. Seaking quickly jumped into the water and swam towards Ivysaur.

As Seaking was closing in on Ivysaur Sunny was waiting patiently for the right chance to strike. " Seaking" Seaking said as he emerged form the water getting a direct hit on Ivysaur.

" Ivysaur shake off the hit and use sleep powder on Seaking while you have the chance" sunny said. Ivysair did as told and quickly used sleep powder on Seaking causing him to fall asleep on the platform.

" Oh no Seaking wake up" Daisy replied.

" Now end it with a razor leaf" sunny said. Ivysaur quickly did as told and hit Seaking with a powerful razor leaf knocking it out.

" Seaking is unable to battle the winner of the match is Ivysaur" Lily said.

" Seaking return, lets like totally do this Starmie" Daisy said as she returned Seaking and sent out her Starmie into the water.

" Ivusaur return, lets do this Horsea" Sunny said as he recalled his Ivysuar and sent out his Horsea.

" Aw how cute, hey if I give you the badge right now can I have your Horsea" daisy asked as she and her sisters squealed over the Horsea.

" Sorry but I don't give away family" Sunny replied a little annoyed. Seriously why in the world would someone imply that a Pokémon's life is worth only a little badge.

" Fine, then Starmie lets start this off with swift attack" Daisy said. Starmie did as she said and quickly released a barrage of stars at Horsea.

" Horsea dive into the water to evade" Sunny commanded. Horsea did as told and dived into the water succefully evading the swift attack.

" Starmie go after him" Daisy said. Starmie did as told and started to swim after Horsea. He tried to catch up to him but to his dismay Horsea was just to fast.

" Alright Horsea turn around and hit Seakign with an ice beam" Sunny commanded. Horsea did as he said and the second he spotted Seaking as he turned around he unleashed his ice beam attack and hit Starmie straight on. Starmie ended up being frozen leaving him vulnerable to Horsea's next attack.

" Oh no Starmie" Daisy yelled. She and her sisters were not expecting for Sunny's Horsea to know a move like ice beam. They were all surprised and amazed at the fact a beginning trainer had actually been able to train his Pokémon to learn ice beam.

" Now lets end this battle with water gun" Sunny commanded. Horsea quickly did as told and hit the frozen Starmie with an ice beam shattering the ice and knocking Starmie out.

" that was a great battle Horsea, I'm proud of the way you battled" Sunny said. Horsea swam up to sunny and affectionately nuzzled his head in Sunny's hand.

"yay onii chan won" Kuu yelled at the top of her lung. The girls decided to stay quite while they watched Sunny battle since they didn't want to distract him. Though Miya did have to stop Musubi from entering the fight she got way to excited and ended up punching Matsu with a knock out punch in the process, rendering her unconscious for most of the match. They wall walked down to sunny except Kuu and Musubi who ran to tackle hug him. Matsu was holding her head because of the splitting headache she was getting.

" Here the cascade badge is all yours you've earned it" Daisy said as she handed sunny the badge.

" Thanks that was a pretty awesome battle" Sunny said. He then felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck and turned his head to see violent hugging him.

" hey why don't you stay here with us, it'd be awesome if someone as cute as you played the role of the prince in our water ballet" Violet said causing Sunny to blush. But she soon felt a cold shiver go down her spine. She looked behind and fainted when she saw Miya with her aura and hanya mask showing, when she hit the florr she had a little bit of foam coming out of her mouth.

" **He is ours so don't even try**" Miya said in her demonic voice to emphasize her statement. Daisy and Lily just nodded to what she said and slowly started to back away from her. Honestly they just wanted to trick him into letting them use his Horsea in their next performance.

' What am I a possession seriously, but it is nice to see that they cared' Sunny thought. He was both annoyed and happy at how Miya acted right now.

" Sunny let's go to the Pokémon center alright I want to rest up a bit" Miya said with a smile that said ' you have no choice in the matter'.

" Alright I wanted to call professor oak and my mom anyway" Sunny said.

In around fifteen minutes they arrived at the Pokémon center. Sunny gave his Horsea and Ivysaur to Nurse joy to give them a check up. He then proceeded to call professor oak and his mother to tell them about his victory at the cerulean gym along with Kuu. She wanted to talk to her mother while she could.

" Hello Sunny my boy how have you been" Professor Oak asked.

" I'm doing great I just won my second badge today I wanted to ask if the others have started their journey yet" Sunny asked. He wanted to know if his potential competition had started to catch up to him.

" That's great to hear and yes they all left for their journey around two days ago your brother actually reached vermillion city around six thirty pm yesterday" profesoor oak answered.

" I see then I better pick up the pace I don't want them to catch up that easily" sunny replied with a splitting smile.

" It's good to see your taking things so seriously" professor oak replied.

" I also wanted to know how my Poliwag and Scyther were doing at your lab I was planning on exchanging them tomorrow" Sunny asked. He wanted to start training them both in their new moves along with his Growleth and Ryhorn as soon as possible.

" Their doing just great they both took a licking to the lack and forest behind my lab" Professor oak replied.

" That's good to know, I should probably call my mother so I'm going to have to say bye for now" Sunny said as he cut off the connection to professor oaks lab. He then proceeded to punch in his mother's number.

" Sunny it's good to see you again dear, have you been doing well" Delia asked her son.

Before sunny could reply he felt Kuu tug on his leg-looking up at him. He knew she wanted to talk to their mother so he picked her up.

" Hi mommy" Kuu said while she had a bright smile on her face.

" Hi sweetie have you been a good girl" Delia asked giggling at the Kuu's behavior.

" Yes Kuu has made sure that onii chan stayed out of trouble" Kuu said. Causing Delia to laugh a little and sunny groan.

" Ha ha very funny Kuu, and ya mom I'm doing just fine. Just though it be a good idea to call you" sunny said. Kuu just started to laugh a little at Sunny.

" Oh ya sweetie can I ask you a favor" deli asked.

" Sure mom I'll do anything within my power" sunny replied.

" Can you wait a little while in cerulean city for ash I want you to check up on how he's doing, he also wanted me to tell you that he wants to battle you when he gets their" Delia asked.

" Sure thing mom I was planning on staying here to train my Pokémon anyway so waiting a few days shouldn't hurt. Plus I did promise him that we'd battle once he at cerulean anyway" sunny replied. He was really looking forward to seeing the Pokémon his brother would catch on his way here.

" I'm glad, now why don't you tell me about your journey so far" Delia asked.

Sunny and Kuu then spent the next ten minutes talking about all the things that happened since the last time they called her. They told her about how sunny caught two Nidoran and all of the things they found such as the moonstone's which caused sunny tog et an idea and also the new techniques Sunny taught his Pokémon and how his gym battle went. Kuu talked about all of the Pokémon she got to see and how she and Baulby became best friends. After their conversation Sunny was called by nurse joy to pick up his Pokémon. He tehn procede to recall professor oak to talk about something he just remembered.

" Sunny is their something you need, it's unlike you to call me twice" profesoor oak said.

" Yes professor I found two moon stone at mount moon and was wondering if you would keep them safe for me until I need them" Sunny asked.

" Of course just send the stones over and I'll store them somewhere for you" Professor oak replied.

" Thanks" Sunny said as he took out his moonstones form his bag and sent them over to professor oak. He then said goodbye for the last time for the day and proceeded to relax with his Sekirei. He and Kuu walked to the table that the others were sitting at. He told them that they would be staying at Cerulean city for a little while longer since they needed to wait for ash to catch up to them.

" Sunny tan if were going to stay in the city then can we all have those dates with you" Matsu asked.

" Sure but lets start that tomorrow we all had a tiring week so it's best if we take today off. Well go tomorrow and since I promised you first Matsu I'll spend the first half of tomorrow with you." Sunny said resulting in the red head giggling like a perverted idiot for her date.

' This might have been a mistake' Sunny thought as he slowly backed away form Matsu.

" That sound fair then how about Kuu goes second and then musubi and me" Miya said.

" Ya that's a good idea" Sunny said. He knew Miya probably wanted as much time as she could get to prepare for her date, so letting Kuu and Musubi go first would be to her advantage.

They then spent the rest of the day relaxing and talking to each other.

The next day

Sunny was walking along with Matsu around Cerulean city looking around for cloths stores. It was 10 am and she wanted to take sunny along with her to get his opinion on the cloths that she picked out and to embarrass the hell out of him. The group agreed that three hours for each of the girls would be fare.

" Matsu is it really necessary that I go with you to buy cloths" Sunny said. He was never one for buying cloths he never really cared about fashion.

" Oh that looks like a good store lets go in their" Matsu said pulling sunny along with her. When Sunny was happy that none of the girls had started to develop otherwise he would not have been able to handle seeing Matsu half naked especially since he was still only a kid.

" Hey Sunny tan I'm going to pick out some cloths to change into tell me how I look in them all right" Matsu asked.

" Sure but make sure it's appropriate" sunny replied. He really didn't want to have to deal with Matsu's teasing, if he was going to go on three more dates he was going to need as much energy as he could saver.

After a few minutes Matsu came out of the changing room wearing, a pink t shirt with the word love written on it, a white skirt that went up to her knee's and a yellow beret on her head. When Sunny saw her, he had a small blush he had to admit that she looked cute.

" You look really cute" he said as her turned his head to hide his blush. This caused Matsu to smile at his embarrassment.

" Alright then let me change it another one and give you opinion on that to ok" Matsu said as she went back into the changing room.

After a few minutes Matsu came back out of the changing room again. This time she was wearing a tank top that barley covered most of her chest and a mini skirt that barley covered her rear end.

" So how do I look" Matsu asked.

Sunny was so embarrassed at seeing Matsu in those cloths that his face was a dark shade of red and he couldn't even say anything.

" Matsu please change or I might die of blood loos soon " Sunny said being very embarrassed of Matsu's antics. Matsu pouted but decided to do as he said.

They spent two hours in the cloths shop. Suuny had to watch in embarrassment as Matsu made him give his input on her cloths most of which made him feel very embarrassed. He also tried on some cloths since he didn't want to wear the same worn out cloths he always does. He was now wearing a white t-shirt with the Pokeball symbol on the chest area with blue pants, pure white shoes and a black jacket.

They soon went to get some lunch together before Sunny had to go on his little date with Kuu.

" Hey Matsu do you know that device that you were making in viridian forest" Sunny asked.

" yea what about it" Matsu replied.

" I wanted to know if you could possibly make it so that device could also act as a portable video phone as well, I want to be able to call mother and ash whenever I need to. My mother may not act like it but I could definitely see she's worried sick about us so I wanted to make it so that I would be able to call her more often. For ash I want to be able to check up on him from time to time without having to wait for him to catch up to me" Sunny asked. He could tell that his mother was very worried about him and Ash. He also wanted to make sure that he knew his brother was safe whenever he wasn't around.

" Sure I already made it so that you could call professor oak on it anytime so it shouldn't be to hard to make those type of adjustments" Matsu replied.

" Thanks Matsu this means a lot to me" sunny said with a warm smile causing Matsu to blush.

They spent the rest of their time together talking while they ate their lunch about the various things Matsu learned about Sunny's Pokémon with her scanner. After they were done eating they went back to the Pokémon center where sunny was going to pick up Kuu.

After Sunny picked up Kuu he took her to a park where she would eb able to freely play around with his Poliwag and Ivysaur.

" Ivysaur, Poliwag come on out" Sunny said as he threw his pokeballs into the air.

" ivy/poli" Poliwag and Ivysaur said as they came out of their Pokeballs

" Hey guys why don't you play around with me and kuu for a little while" Sunny said.

" Ya lets play tag together" Kuu said as she ran up to sunny and tagged him. " Tag you it" Kuu said as she Ivysaur and Poliwag started to run all over the park.

" hey get back here" Sunny said as he ran after them. Their were a lot of people looking at sunny like he was an idiot but he didn't care. Kuu was his baby sister and he would make himself look like the biggest fool in existence if it made Kuu smile.

After a little bit of chasing them around Sunny caught little Kuu and started to tickle her making he giggle uncontrollably.

" Hey onii chan can I ask you a question" Kuu asked.

" Sure ask whatever you want" Sunny replied.

" Do you regret winging us" Kuu asked with a serious tone that surprised Sunny.

" Of course not, your all my family and I never once have regreted winging any of you. I love all of you and that will never change. Why do you want to know" Sunny said. This caused Kuu to hug Sunny tightly. After a few minutes of hugging sunny noticed that Kuu had fallen

" It's because Miya nee said some humans may not like us for being different form them and may end up hating us over time" Kuu replied as she hung on to Sunny. He knew that since they weren't normal his life would become very dangerous in the future but he didn't care.

" that will never happen Kuu, I promise you that" sunny said as he held Kuu tighter. After a few minutes of silence sunny notices that Kuu had fallen asleep. He decided to call Ivysaur and Poliwag over to sit with them under a tree. They spent the rest of their time their for the past two hours. They then went back to the Pokémon center so that sunny could drop off Kuu and pick up Musubi for their date.

Once he picked up Musubi they headed straight for a restaurant since Musubi was hungry. Her stomach sounded like a dragon Pokémon roaring. They went into a restaurant that promoted Pokémon battles.

As they were eating a snobby looking trainer showed up and walked towards them.

" Hey their why don't you ditch the loser and spend some time with me" the snobby trainer asked. This guy's attitude really pissed him off.

" But Musubi is on a date with Sunny san" Musubi asked with a confused making sunny sweat drop.

" Oh come on he's just a nobody trainer, me the great Ren am far more worthy off you company then him" Ren said as he tried to make a grab for Musubi's hand. He stopped when he felt someone grab his hand. He turned and noticed Sunny looking at him with an annoyed look on his face.

" Back up you smug prick" Sunny said as he applied pressure on his hold making En wince in pain.

" Why don't you mind your own business loser" Ren said as he pulled his arm away from Sunny. Sunny really got pissed now, this punk trainer really needed to be taught a lesson.

" This is my business ass, if you haven't noticed she's my girlfriend not yours so get lost or else I'll put you in your place" Sunny said.

" Fine lets see how tuff you are loser lets have a two on two Pokémon battle" Ren said as with a cocky grin on his face.

" Fine let's do this" Sunny said. He was lucky that this restaurant had a battling field in the middle of the restaurant. It seemed that the owners of the restaurant wanted trainers to battle as a way of providing entertainment for their customers. Both sunny and ren told one of the waiter they were going to battle. They both walked up to the opposite ends of the field.

" laties and gentlemen, we have two trianers who will be bettlign in a two on two matches with no substitutions please enjoy the show" the waiter acting as the referee said catching the attention of all the other people in the resturant.

" Beedril lets show this loser whose boss, after I'm done with this dork that girl is mine" Ren said as he threw his poke ball releasing a Beedril. Every moment this boy talked really pissed him off. He took out his Pokedex to see Beedirls stats. Beedril was level twelve and knew the moves string shot, poison sting and fury attack.

" Alright lets do this Nidoran" Sunny said as he called out his male Nidoran for it's first battle.

" Heh what a weak looking Nidoran, Beedril lets start this off with a poison sting" Ren commanded his Beedril.

" Nidoran dodge then use peck attack on Beedril" Sunny commanded. Nidoran did as sunny told him and easily dodged the poison sting then ran straight for Beedril and hit him with a peck attack with it' horn knocking Beedril out in one hit. This caused all of the spectators to cheer for Sunny and his Nidoran for their victory.

" Useless" Ren said as he returned his Beedril to its Pokeball. This caused the spectators to boo at Ren for his lack of respect towards his Pokemon. Sunny was disgusted about the way Ren treated his Pokémon, that guy didn't deserve to be a trainer.

" Go Geodude, you better win or else" Ren said to his Geodud as he came out of his Pokeball. Sunny took out his Pokedex to check Geodude's stats. Geodude was level fourteen and knew the moves tackle, defense curl, mud sport, rock polish and rock throw.

" Geodude use rock throw on this losers Nidoran" Ren commanded. Geodude did as told and three a rock at Nidoran giving him decent damage.

" Nidoran get up close to Geodude and hit him with a double kick" Sunny commanded. Nidoran did as told and ran toward Geodude full speed and them hit him with two kicks knocking him out. The crowed cheered for sunny as his Nidoran. They all then notice that nidoran is glowing indicating that it is about to evolve. After a few minutes Nidoran had evolved into a Nidorano.

" That's great buddy you evolved" Sunny said as he ran over to his Nidorano to give him a big hug. Sunny and nidorano were hten tackled by musubi who had joined the their hug.

" Sunny san Nidorano you were both great" Musubi said as she hugged the day lights out of them.

" Usless" Ren said as he returned his Geodude. He then walked up to walked up to sunny and threw both his Geodude and Beedrild pokeball at him.

" Here you can have the weaklings and the bitch I don't wa" he didn't get to finish his sentence because sunny knocked him out with a uppercut to his jaw.

" Trash like you doesn't even deserve to be Pokémon food let alone a Pokémon trainer. Don't worry I'll make sure that Beedril and Geodude are given to a trainer that will actually treat them properly **and never call my girl a bitch**" Sunny said. He was planning on giving them both to his little brother since he already had his own rock and bug types.

He and Musubi then played for their meal and left the restaurant. They spent the rest of the day walking around site seeing and just enjoying each other's company. After two hours of walking they headed back to the Pokémon center so that Sunny could pick up Miya for his final date.

Miya took Sunny to the top of a hill that gave them a good view of cerulean city. She wanted to have a more romantic setting fro her date with sunny and thought night out looking on a hill was while watching the sun set was perfect. The reason she decided where to go for their date was because she knew Sunny didn't really have a knack for romance.

They were both sitting together on a pick nick blanket. Miya was sitting on Sunny's lap with his arms protectively rapped around her as they both watched the sunset together.

" Hey sunny can I ask you something" Miya asked while looking up at Sunny.

" Sure I don't mind" sunny said giving her a warm smile.

"Do you think it's wrong of me to not tell your mother about what me and the others really are" Miya asked.

" No I don't it's wrong that you want to keep the fact you're an alien a secrete" sunny replied.

" But what if they eventually find out" Miya said with worry. " What if they start to treat us differently for being different" Miya said with slight worry in her voice.

" Then we'll walk that bridge when it arrives and if they every start to treat you differently then I'll protect all of you with my live plus you should have more faith in the others I know that they would never shun you guys for being different after all your our family" Sunny said.

" Thank you Sunny what you said mean the world to me right now" Miya said as she started to inch her face slowly towards Sunny's. After a few seconds they kissed each other and beautiful purple wings came out form Miya's back eliminating the entire hilltop. After their kiss they just looked at the sunset for a few minutes before they left the hill and headed back to the Pokémon center to sleep.

XXendXX

The Sekirei plan and Minika will not be apart of this story. How the Sekire ended up in the Pokémon world will be explained towards the end of the Kanto arc. The some of other Sekirie will play roles in the future as enemies but that wont happen until the starting of the Hoenn arc. However the story will still mainly focus on the Pokémon universe more with the Sekirei universe adding a new type of excitement to it.

Growleth lv 17-21 moves: bite, roar, ember, leer, order sleuth, healping hand and flame wheel.

Ryhorn lv lv16-20 moves: horn attack, tail ship, stomp and fury attack

Poliwag lv 15-18 moves: water sport, bubble, hypnosis and water gun, double slap and rain dance

Horsea lv 15-19 moves: bubble, smoke screen leer, water gun and focus energy

Scyther lv 17-20 moves: quick attack, leer, focus energy, pursuit, false swipe and agility

Ivysaur lv 14-19 moves: tackle, growl, leech seed, vine whip, poison powder, sleep

Nidorano lv 15-16 moves: leer, peck, focus energy, double kick and poison sting

Nidoran female lv 10-15 moves: growl, scratch, tail whip, double kick and poison sting


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Pokemon or Sekirie but I do won this story.

XXstartXX

It had been five days since sunny and his Sekirei went on their date. He used those days in order to train all of his Pokémon. During those days Sunny's Ryhorn and Growleth were able to learn how to use iron tail and thunderbolt but still needed to work on increasing their power. His female Nidoran also evolved into a Nidorana. His relationship with Miya and the others was able to grow a lot because of the dates they had. All of his Pokémon's base states also increased a significant amount during those five days as well. Sunny was about to start his daily training again when he heard the voice of an arrogant prick he knew very well.

" Well look who it is, one of the two losers of Kanto" Gary oak said as he started to walk towards Sunny with his annoying cheering squad.

" Gay ry what do you want" Sunny asked.

" I wanted a battle to warm up for my next gym battle and **hey I'm not gay**" Gary said.

" Really then why do you have the need to shower yourself with girls in public. Are you tying to cover up the fact your gay" Sunny said with a mug smile on his face.

" Whatever loser just battle already" Gary said fuming out of embarrassment.

" Fine I agree to your battle we'll make it a two on two" Sunny said, gary jut nodded to what he said.

They both walked up to the opposite ends of the battlefield.

" Pinser lets go" Gary said as he took out his Pinser for battle. Sunny took out his Pokedex and scanned Gary's Pinser. It was level twelve and knew the moves vice grip, focus energy, bind and seismic toss.

" Let's do this Scyther" Sunny said as he released his Scyther onto the battle field.

" a Scyther huh, I'm surprised that a nob like you was able to capture such a rare pokemon" Gary said.

" Scyther start by using agility and then hit Pinser with a quick attack" sunny commanded. If Gary didn't want to take the chance to make a move then he definitely would. Scyther did as Sunny commanded and used agility to increase his speed and then proceeded to hit Gary's Pinser with a full power quick attack almost knocking it out.

' Dang that's fast' was all gary could think at the moment he was very. He never expected for Sunny to have such a power full pokemon on his team.

" Pinser get up and use vice grip on Scyther" Gary commanded. Pinser shakely got up and proceded to get SCytehr into a vice grip.

" Scyther evade and finish this with a pursuit attack" Sunny commanded. Scyther quickly evaded Pinser and then proceeded to hit Pinser with pursuit knocking it out.

' I can't believe this I'm actually losing that's not possible' Gary thought. He called back his Pinser with a slightly angry look on his face, he couldn't believe he, was the grandson of Professor oak had actually lost to someone with no name like Sunny. He returned his Pinser and proceeded to take out his next Pokeball.

" Wartortal let's take down this loser" Gary said releasing his Wartortal onto the field. Sunny proceeded to check Wartortals stats and learned that Wartotal was level eighteen and knew the moves tackle, tail ship, bubble, withdraw, water gun and rapid spin.

" Scyther return, lets do this Ryhorn" Sunny said as he recalled his Scyther and released his Ryhorn for battle.

' Really a Ryhorn are you kidding me' Gary thought with a smug smile. " Really a Rook type against my water type are you serious, you really are a loser this will be an easy win" Gary said trying to get a rise out of Sunny.

" Ryhorn use stomp to launch yourself at Wartortal and hit him with a horn attack" Sunny commanded. Ryhorn did as told and launched himself using his stomp attack moving at speed that no one thought a Ryhorn would ever be bale to reach. Even Sunny was surprised at Ryhorn speed. He guessed that the training he did with Ivysaur had helped to increase Ryhorns leg strength resulting in him having a more powerful launch than before. He looked at the ground to see that Ryhorn had left an indent at launch off. 'Danm didn't see that coming'.

Gary was to surprised by Sunny's Ryhorns incredible launch to even give Wartortal a command because of this Wartortal was hit full force by Ryhorns horn attack. The extra power from the launch added a lot off power to his attack causing Wartortal to almost faint on the spot. Gary soon got out of his surprise when he was Wartortal get taken down.

" Wartortal get back up and hit Ryhorn with your strongest water gun" Gary said not wanting to give in. wartortal got up with the same thought as his trainer and then proceeded to hit Ryhorn with a point black water gun almost knocking him out.

" Ryhorn shake off the water gun and hit Wartortal with a another horn attack to end the battle" Sunny commanded. Ryhorn shook off the water gun attack and hit Wartortal and hit him with a horn attack knocking him out and winning the battle.

Gary returned his Wartortal and the proceeded to walk out of the training room without sating a word. He then stopped right in form of the back door of the Pokémon center" next time I'll will" he said with a few tears streaming down his face and then he went inside the Pokémon center to heal his Pokémon.

" Maybe but I'll definitely make it a difficult win" Sunny said as he took out all of his Pokémon to train start their daily training.

He the spent the next five day's training all of his Pokémon for their future battles. He trained his Scyther to increase his speed and taught it how to use air cutter within those five days. He also trained his Poliwag in increasing the power of his attack's and his speed, he also taught it how to use did in order to have an advantage against electric type Pokémon. He also trained his Nidorino and his newly evolved Nidorina to increase their speed and the power of their attacks he also got Matsu's opinion on what new move's he should tech them. She told him it would be best for them to learn how to use shadow ball in order to counter act their weakness to psychic types. He also began to train his Ryhorn to increase the power of his thunderbolt and made it train to increase his speed by making him run laps around the training field for three hours for the past five days. He also trained growth in strengthening his iron tail by making him lift small rocks with it everyday around one hundred and fifty times. He also began to increase his speed along with Ryhorn. Sunny made his Horsea practice his moves over and overs again to increase all of their power since Horsea didn't have much mobility out of water. Sunny himself trained along side his Pokémon with Musubi doing various workouts to increase his own stamina speed and power incase he ever had to defend himself.

Today Sunny and the others were taking a day off from their training. Miya and the others went shopping for supplies incase they have to leave soon. Sunny decided to go for a walk along with his Growleth and Ryhorn. They were heading back to the Pokémon center when Sunny noticed that Growleth was getting excited. Growleth then started to run, faster towards the Pokémon center, Sunny and Ryhorn ran right after him. ' What's got him so excited, he must of picked up the smell of someone we know, it's probably Ash' sunny asked himself. When they got closer to the poekmon center sunny could see that his brother along with another Pokémon in front of the center.

" Hey ash" Sunny yelled getting the attention of his brother and the man that he was with. When he looked closer he could see the man was Brook the gym leader of the pwerter gym. He also noticed a Pikachu on his brothers shoulder, ' must be his starter' Sunny thought.

" bro it's you and Growleht and Ryhorn, how have you guys been" Ash asked with a smile.

" we've been great, I got my seconde badge a few days ago I was just waiting for you to catch up so we could battle after you win at the Cerulean gym." Sunny said.

" really that's awesome, oh and this is Pikachu my starter Pokémon and Brook the gym leader of pewter city" Ash said.

" pika Pikachu" Pikachu said happily from Ash's head.

" I had a feeling Pickachu was your starter and I've already met brook we battled him at his gym" Sunny said.

" grow growleth/ry ryhorn" Growleht and Ryhorn said as they introduced themselves to Pikachu and said hi to ash.

" it's good to see you guys again" Ash said as he bent down to pet he both of them.

" hey ash I think we should head to cerulean gym if you want to get your badge" brook said.

" oh right I almost forgot hey bro lets battle tomorrow, I want to hear about how your journey has been first" Ash said as he and brook let before sunny could even get a word in.

"Well guys you want to get something to eat while we wait" Sunny asked his partners getting a nod form both of them. They went back into the Pokémon center and got themselves some food. As sunny was eating Miya and the others had some back to the Pokémon center with bag full of supplies.

" Hey sunny san were back, FOOD" Musubi said as she ran full speed to sunny to get some of his food.

" Onii chan can I play with poli and baulby" Kuu asked as she walked up to him.

" Sure but only when ash and his friend come back from his gym battle, how about you play with Growleth for now" Sunny said getting the evil eye form his Growleth who now had to deal with kuu hugging the life out of him.

" Oh ash is finally here it took him long enough" Miya said as she started to put down her bags and took a seat next to Sunny.

" Now I can give Ash tan pokemon exchange phone" Matsu said. She had finished making the pokemon exchange phone that acted both as a Pokémon exchanger and a video phone, she made two as per Sunny's request since he wanted to give ash one as well. They were brothers and he didn't want to be the only one with an advantage. Besides he was planning on making Matus mass-produce these so that they could sell them for some money.

"sunny san are you going to battle ash san when he gets back" musubi asked as she finished eating.

" no were gonna battle tomorrow we want to talk about our current adventures for now, if that's ok iwht you guys" Sunny replied.

" of course" miya said with a smile.

"thanks, well leave tomorrow after my battle with Ash then" Sunny said.

" oh ya sunny tan don't forget to give ash the two Pokémon you got from that Ren guy" Matsu said reminding him. After the incident with Ren sunny asked nurse joy what he should do with the Beedril and Geodude and she told him that he could keep them or give them to a trainer he trusted so he was planning on giving them both two his brother having a feeling that he probably didn't capture that many Pokémon.

" ya thanks for reminding me I need to get them back form Nurse joy". He went up to nurse joy and asked for both Pokémon. After he got back the Pokémon he went back to the table and ordered more food he was still hungry since Musubi ate most of his.

After a few minutes of waiting Sunny noticed Ash came into the pokemon center. He noticed that had another person in his Group then he did before. He decided to call out to his brother.

" Ash over here take a seat" he said to get their attention. Ash and his friends took a seat with them.

" Hi there I'm Mitsy" a girl with orange hair introduced her self.

" Hello I'm Sunny and my friends here are Miya, Matsu, Musubi and Kuu. The Pokémon on the eating on the floor are Growleth and Ryhorn" he introducing everyone sitting on the table.

" hey onii chan can I play with Pikachu" Kuu asked.

" only if Ash and Pikachu agree to let you" sunny told her.

" Don't worry I don't think Pikachu would mind playing with her" Ash said giving Pikachu to Kuu.

They all sat down together and proceeded to talk about their adventure together. Ash told his brother about how his Pikachu didn't listen to him at the start of the journey and how when they were attacked by a flock of spearo's is when they were able to form a bond. He then told him about how he met Mitsy at the same time and had to deal with team rocket at the Pokémon center and how those very same team rockets member have been following them.

" Haha seriously their still following you that's pathetic man don't they know when to quit" Sunny said.

" ya I know their so annoying, no matter how many time's we beat them they still keep coming back. I think their masochist" Ash said getting Sunny to laugh even more.

" Onii chan what's a masochist" Kuu asked while she was petting Pikachu on the head to the yellow mouse's delight. Everyone stopped laughing and looked at Sunny hoping he wouldn't say anything stupid.

" I'll tell you when you're older" Sunny said getting the little girl to pout at him.

" Alright that's enough laughs for now lets get back to the stories" Miya said interested in Ash's adventures.

Ash the told them about how the time they had in the viridian forest. How he learned that misty had a fear of bug type Pokémon. He also told them about how he caught his Caterpie and Pigeoto from viridian. He told them about how caterpie evolved into a Metapod after they battled team rocket again. He then told them about the samurai they met in the viridian forest.

" so you met that guy to" Sunny said.

" You met him too did you beat him" Ash asked.

" Ya it wasn't that hard to win it didn't seem like he knew what he was doing, but enough about him keep going" Sunny said.

Ash then started to tell them about his battle at Pweter Gym and how he lost the first time he challenged the gym since he didn't have any Pokémon with type advantages. He told them about how Brook father while in disguise helped him make Pikachu strong enough to take on Brooks Onix. He told them about his rematch and how he decided to forget about wining to keep brooks family happy and how Brook still gave him the badge and how Brooks father allowed for Brook to start traveling with him and Misty. He told them about mount moon and how they saved the moon stone form being stolen by team rocket. He then told them about how he got to cerulean city and how his gym battle went at Cerulean.

" Well it seems like you went through a lot while getting here didn't you" Sunny said.

" Ya now tell me about how your adventure went and the cool Pokémon you captured" Ash asked. He really wanted to here about his brother's adventure.

Sunny then procede ot tell his brother about how when he got to route one he caught a Poliwag and a Horsea.

" You have a Horsea, can I trade it for one of my Pokémon" Misty asked gabbing Sunny's hands from the other side of the table with hope in her eyes. She really loved Horsea's and wanted one of her own.

" Sorry Misty but I don't really plan on trading Horsea he's my family after all" Sunny said. This caused all of his Sekirei to smile at him brook and ash to smile at him since he cared so much for his Pokémon.

" Oh fine" misty said sitting back down.

" Don't worry if your patient you might be able to catch a Horsea of you own" Miya said.

" Ya I guess your right" Misty said.

" Alright lets get back to the stories I want to here about the different Pokémon you caught" ash said wanting tog et back to the story.

" Alright fine now where was I" Sunny said.

He then told them about the training he put his Pokémon through. Brook was writing down notes on his methods wanting to use them himself in the future. He told them about how he met his Scyther and how he caught it. He then told them about how he met the Samurai and beat him in a Pokémon battle. He told them about his battle against Brook and how he used his Pokémon's strengths to their advantage. He told them about how he met his Ivysuar when it was a Baulbasaur and learned that its previous trainer abandoned him for being weak. When sunny told them that ash mist and brook all had disgusted looks on their face at the fact a trainer would treat their own Pokémon like that. He then told them about how he caught his male and female Nidoran and about all of the battles he had in getting to Cerulean city. He told them about more of his training methods that brook also wrote down and how he taught all of his Pokémon moves that would make them more diverse. He told them about how he had battled at the Cerulean gym and how he used his training to its fullest and won his gym battle there. He told them about the guy Ren who he met and how he treated his Pokémon. Ash, Brook and Misty were outraged about the trainer they heard about.

" Oh ya Ash that reminds me here, you'll probably need them a lot more than me and don't worry I talked to Nurse joy and she said it was ok for you to have them" Sunny said as he handed the former Pokémon of Ren over to his Brother.

" Are these the Pokémon that Ren guy had" Ash asked.

" Ya make sure tot ake good care of them" Sunny said.

" Don't worry I'll make sure he takes care of them" Brook said reassuring Sunny.

" Ya we'll make sure he doesn't screw up" Mitsy said causing Ash to grumble and everyone else to laugh.

" Onii chan can we go to sleep" Kuu asked while rubbing her eyes. Pikachu had already fallen asleep, as Kuu was holding him like a plushy

" Ya it's getting late we should go to sleep" misty said, also showing signs of being tired.

" Alright lets meet up at the battle field at eight am tomorrow for a three on three battle" Sunny said as he picked up Kuu and went to his room with the others.

Tomorrow morning

Both Sunny and Ash were standing at the opposite ends of the battlefield ready to battle.

" You ready ash" Sunny asked his brother.

" Ya I'm ready to win" ash said with confidence.

" This will be a three on three battle between Ash and Sunny" Brook said as he acted as the referee.

" Lets do this Ivysaur" Sunny said as he released his Ivysaur for battle.

" Pigeootto I chose you" Ash said as he released his Pigeootto. Ash took out his Pokedex and scanned Pigeootto's stats. Pigeootoo was level 19 and new the moves tackle. Sand attack, gust, quickattack and whirlwind.

" Hey bro what are you doing" ash asked confused aat why his brother would be looking at his Pokedex for so long.

" I'm checking your Pideootoos stats" sunny said.

" Pretty awesome isn't it" ash said.

" Ya not bad this will definitely be a good battle now lets start" sunny said as he put away his Pokedex and got ready to battle.

" Ivysaur start things off with sleep powered and then follow up with energy ball". Ivysaur did as told and launched some sleep powder at Pigeootto.

" Pigeootto blow away the sleeping powder with a gust attack" Ash said. Pigeooto did as told and blew the sleep powered away but then got hit by the energy ball that came right after it.

" No Pigeootto, shake it off and hit Ivysaur with a quick attack" Ash said. Pigeotto shook of the attack and hit ivysuar with a powerful quick attack.

" Ivysaur grab Pigeootto by the wings and slam her to the ground with all you've got" Sunny commanded. Ivysaur did as told and grabbed Pigeootto by the wings and slammed her to the ground.

" Pigeootto shake it off and hit Ivysaur with your strongest gust attack" Ash said. Pigeootto did as told and hit Ivysaur with a powerful gust attack doing serious damage.

" Ivysaur end the battle with a energy ball" Sunny commanded. Ivysaur did as told and launched an energy ball at Pigeootto and hitting her and knocking her straight out.

" Pigeootto is unable to battle the victor is Ivysaur" Brook said.

" Pigeootto return. Buterfree I choose you" Ash said as he recalled Pigeotoo and released Buterrfree for battle. Sunny scanned buterfree and leanred it was leven 17 and knew the moves tackle, string shot, confusion, poison powder, sleep powder, stun spore and gust. " dang tha's one dangerous Buterfree" Sunny said to himself.

" Buterfree use sleep powder on Ivysaur" Ash commanded. Butterfree started to spread his sleep poweder around putting making it impossible for ivysaur to dodge, putting ivysar to sleep.

'Dang I don't have a way to counter that' Sunny thought.

" Now hit him with a gust attack" Ash said. Butterfree did as told and hit Ivysaur with a gust attack knocking him out.

" Ivysaur is unable to battle the victor is Buterfree" Brook said.

" You did great buddy now take a rest. Lets do this scythe" Sunny said as he returned Ivysaur and released scyther for battle.

" Scyther don't let him get a chance to attack hit buterfree with air cutter as quickly as you can" Sunny commanded. Scyhter did as told and hit Buterfree with a powerful air cutter doing seroious damage.

" Butterfree retaliate with sleep powder and then follow up with a gust attack" ash commanded. Buterfree did as told and used sleep powder on Scyther making him fall asleep and then hit him with a gust attack doing a lot of damage.

" Now hit Scyther with confusion" ash commanded. Buterfree hit Scyther with a confusion attack doing serious damage.

Scyhter woke up after the confusion attack hit and got ready to retaliate while he was breathing heavily.

" Scyther lets end this with a quick attack" sunny commanded. Scyther did as told and hit Buterfree with a lightning fast quick attack knocking Buterfree out.

' This is one good battle' Brook thought as he watched the battle.

" Buterfree is unable to battle the victor is Scyther" Brook said.

" Butterfree return Pikachu I choose you" Ash said as he returned his Butterfree and sent his Pikachu out onto the battlefield. Sunny checked Pikachu' states and found out that he was level 21 and knew the moves thundershook, growl, tail whip, thunder wave, quick attack, double team and slam.

" Pikachu hit scythe with a quick attack" ash said. Pikachu did as told and hit scythe with a quick attack knocking it out due to all the damage he took form his last battle.

" Scyther is unable to battle the victor is Pikachu" Brook said

" Return Scyther you did great, lets do this Growleth" Sunny said as he returned his Scyther and released his Growleth onto the battlefield.

" Growleth lets start things off with flame wheel" Sunny commanded. Growleth did as told and engulfed itself in a fire as he wheeled towards Pikachu hitting him dead on.

" Pikachu hit Growleth back with quick attack" ash said. Pikachu did as told and ran towards Growleth as fast as he could and hit him straight on.

" Growleht use iron tail on Pikachu" Sunny commanded. Growleth's tail started to glow and then hit Pikachu with it causing Pikachu a lot of damage.

" What type of move was that" brook asked.

" That move was iron tail, a steel type move mainly used by the steel type Pokémon that were discovered in the Jhoto region" Matsu answered.

" A steel type move huh, that could become useful later on" Brook said taking a mental note to ask sunny about it before they left.

" Pikachu shake it off and hit growth with a thundershook" Ash said. Pikachu shook of the pain from Growleths iron tail and unleashed a thundershook on growleth.

" Growleht dodge and use bite on Pikachu" Sunny commanded. Grolweth quicklt dodged the thundershook and ran towards Pikachu and bit him full force casuing Pikachu to faint.

" Pikachu is unable to battle the winner's of the match is Growleth and Sunny" Brook said.

Sunny returned Growleht after praising him and walke dup towards his brother." That was a great mathc bro lets have another one some time" Sunny said extending his hand for Ash to take. " Ya it was" Ash said as he shook his brothers hand.

" Well it's time me and the others get going" Sunny said as he and the others picked up their stuff so they can head to the next city.

" Bye bye" Kuu said as she waved to Ash and his friend.

As Sunny was leaving with the others he could hear his brother crying causing him to run towards their next destination while shedding a few tears of his own. Even though he won the battle it was tough for him to fight his own brother. He only agreed to battle him before was because he though it would toughen him up the next time they battle.

XXendXX

This chapter was meant interaction between Sunny and his rivals. The loss both of them went through will also allow them to become stronger than they were in canon and to give ash a better diversity on his team.

Growleth lv 21-23 moves: bite, roar, ember, leer, order sleuth, healping hand, flame wheel and iron tail

Ryhorn lv lv 20-22 moves: horn attack, tail ship, stomp, fury attack, scary face and thunderbolt

Poliwag lv 18-21 moves: water sport, bubble, hypnosis and water gun, double slap, rain dance, body slam and dig

Horsea lv 19-21 moves: bubble, smoke screen leer, water gun, focus energy, bubble beam and ice beam

Scyther lv 20-22 moves: quick attack, leer, focus energy, pursuit, false swipe, agility, wing attack and air cutter

Ivysaur lv 19-22 moves: tackle, growl, leech seed, vine whip, poison powder, sleep powder, take down, razor leaf and energy ball

Nidorino lv 16-19 moves: leer, peck, focus energy, double kick, poison sting and shadow ball

Nidorina female lv 15-19 moves: growl, scratch, tail whip, double kick, poison sting and shadow ball


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Pokémon or Sekirie but I do own this story

It had been two days since the group had left Cerulean city. During that there time on the road to Vermillion city Sunny fought a lot of other trainers using his Nidorino and Nidorina. As they were travelling together Miya noticed a cry for help " HELP".

" Sunny you heard that right" Miya asked.

" Ya I did, lets go see what's going on" Sunny replied as he and the others ran towards where he heard the voice to see an elderly man being attacked by a group of Meowths. Sunny grabbed all of his Pokeballs to battle the Meowths.

"Lets do this Growleth, Ryhorn, Poliwag and Nidorino, Nidorina and Scyther" Sunny said as he released all four of them to battle the group of Meowths.

" I'll distract him with my Pokémon the rest of you get the old man to safety" Sunny said. The others nodded to what sunny said and got ready to sneak towards the old man.

"Guys get ready to fight" sunny said to his Pokémon causing them all to get into battle positions.

" Hey fur balls why don't you pick on someone who can fight back" Sunny said getting the attention of all the Meowths that were attacking the old man.

There was a total of nine Meowths eight of them were attacking the old man while one sat on a rock watching everything happen. ' He must be the leader, seems like he doesn't have any interest in fighting right now' Sunny thought.

" Guys watch each other's back, don't let their numbers get too you" Sunny said.

" Growleth use flame wheel, Nidorino and Nidorina use shadow balls, Scyther use air cutter, Poliwag use ice beam and Ryhorn use thunder full power" Sunny said.

As Sunny and his Pokemon were battling off the Meowths Miya and the others were able to get to where the old men is.

" Are you all right" Miya asked the old man as she helped him stand up.

" Yes thank you young lady" the old man said.

" We'll get you out of here while Sunny takes care of the Meowths," Miya said as she and the others started to take the old man away form the Meowths.

" But what a bout the young man shouldn't we help him" the old man said.

" Don't worry Sunny has his Pokémon to help him out he'll be fine, just let us take you some place safe for now" Miya said.

" alright I'll tell you where my house is and well go their" the old man said.

They then spent the next thirty minutes getting the old man away form the Meowths as Sunny fought them.

Back with Sunny

As sunny and his team were fighting the other eight the leader of the group of decided he had enough of watching his own subordinates getting their ass handed to them.

" Meowth" the leader Meowth said to his subordinates telling them that it was time for them to leave since he knew they couldn't win. Four of his subordinates were knocked unconscious while they were only able to knock out two of their opponents. As they were leaving the leader of the Meowths had a huge smile on his face at the prospect of fighting a strong opponent later on, but he only wants to fight one of them when they were at full strength and right know as he looked at them he could tell that none of them had the strength to give him the type of fight he wanted.

" Their gone finally, return guys you all deserve a good rest" Sunny said as he recalled the rest of his Pokémon except growleth.

" Well I better go find the others, Gorwleth sniff out their scents and lead me to where they went" Sunny said looking at the direction Miya and the others went.

With Miya and the others

After thirty minutes of walking they were able to make it to the old mans house. They took a good look at the house and were amazed at its sheer size. It looked as big as professor oaks lab.

" Wow that's a really big house" Musubi said.

" Ya it's really big" Kuu said with her eyes sparkling.

" Ya it would make a great research laboratory" Matsu said as she started to drool with a perverted look on her face as she pictured hew own perfect laboratory for research on Pokémon and Sunny.

" **Matsu do you want me to punish you again**" Miya said with her purple aura coming out.

" Ok Miya tan" Matsu said as she hid behind Musubi who also looked like she wanted to run away.

" Well thank you" the old man said sweat drooping at the interaction between the girls.

" Why don't we go inside and introduce ourselves you must all be tired and hungry by now" the old man said as he opened the door to his house.

As they went inside the house and old lady came from the hallway to see who came.

" Is that you Harold, where have you been you should have been back an hour ago" the old lady said.

" Sorry Catherin I was attacked by a group of Meowths, these children were kind enough to help me" the old man said as he pointed to Miya and the others.

" Don't mention it, it was our pleasure to help" Miya said.

" Thank you dear for helping my husband, is their anything we can do for you, but first can you tell me your names" Catherin asked.

" If it's ok can you let us stay here while we wait for our friend" Miya sked.

" Of course but why didn't your friend come with you" Catherin asked.

" The young lad fought off the Mewoths while we were escaping" Harold said a little worry showing on his face.

" Oh my I hope he's ok" Catherin said.

" Don't worry sunny and his Pokémon are strong, he's probably using Growleth to follow our scents right now" Miya said.

" Well if you say so dear, now why don't you take these kids into the living room Harold while I make some tea and cookies for them" Catherin said.

" Of course dear, come on ladies follow me" Harold said as he lead them to their living room. Once everyone got there they took their seats and waited for the tea to arrive.

" So Harold are you and Catherin the only ones who live in here" Matsu asked.

" No of course not we also have Pokémon that are left here by trainers for special training as well as Pokémon eggs that me and my wife hatch and take care of" Harold said.

" Oh so you're Pokémon daycare owners" Matsu said.

" Pokémon egg's can I see them, can I see them, can I see them" Kuu kept saying.

" Sure but lets wait for your friend first I want to give him one of my Pokémon eggs as thanks for saving me. It's the least I can do for you" Harold said.

" Can I get a Pokémon egg to" Kuu asked.

" Sorry Kuu but your too young to have a pokemon " Miya said.

" But I want one, onii chan has so many it's not fair" Kuu said looking like she was about to cry.

" Sweet heart if you want an egg it's ok as long as your guardian says it" Catherin said as she came into the living room with a tray full of tea and cookies.

" Really yay" Kuu said while jumping up and down on the couch.

" Can Musubi have one too" Musubi asked.

" No you can't" Miya said ' for a lot of reasons'.

" Kay" Musubi said while tilting her head causing everyone to sweat drop.

' She's so simple' everyone thought together.

They spent the next twenty minutes talking to each other while waiting for Sunny.

With sunny

" Damn that's one big ass house, thank god Miya's inside otherwise I would have been back handed on the back of my hand right now" Sunny said with Growleth nodding as they walked towards the front door and rang the door bell.

When the door opened sunny was tackled to the ground by a yallow blur.

" Onii chan can I have a baby Pokémon please, please, please" Kuu said.

" What" sunny said as he got back up while holding Kuu.

" She wants to have a baby pokemon and needs your permission since you're her guardian on this journey. " Miya said as she came though the door.

" Sure why not" sunny said causing Miya to sign.

" Sunny seriously she's just a kid" Miya said.

" Miya I'm ten, enough said" Sunny said causing Miya to sweatdrop.

" Yay onii chan is the best" Kuu said as she hugged him tightly.

" No problem Kuu, now lets go inside me and the others are really tired from the battle" Sunny said as he Kuu and Miya walked into the living room of the house. During the next five minutes sunny was told about his offer for getting his own Pokémon egg and told them about how his battle with the Meowths went.

" Actually I would like for you to tell me where the Meowths live, I want to capture their leader and it would be nice if you let us rest up hear for the day as well" Sunny said.

" Are you sure young man, don't you think it's a little dangerous for you to battle the Meowths. The leader is much more powerful than it's subordinates and your Pokémon would be greatly weakened if they have to fight all of the other Meowths as well" Harold said.

" Ya Sunny tan you'd be outnumbered I know your Pokémon are strong but they can't win if their fighting so many Pokémon" Matsu said.

" Don't worry about it, I have a feeling he wants a one on one fight next time" Sunny said smiling at the prospect of getting another powerful Pokémon.

"Alright, then why don't we look at the eggs right now and you and Kuu and pick out your own to take with you" Harold said.

" Yay eggs lets go" Kuu said as she grabbed Sunny's hand and started to drag him in a random direction.

" Kuu I think we should follow Harold if we want to see the eggs" Sunny said as he stopped Kuu and picked her up so she wouldn't run on her own again, he didn't want her to get hurt.

" Here they are these are all of the eggs that we are taking care of right now" Harold said as he brought everyone to the room he keeps all the Pokémon egg. Everyone awed at the sheer amount of Pokémon eggs they saw there were hundreds of different eggs.

" Theirs so many" Musubi said as her eyes started to sparkle.

" ya but how did you get all of these eggs" Matsu asked.

" Some of the pokemon we train mate with each other at times and lay eggs. We wait for the trainer to come back to see if they want to keep the eggs, but they usually decide not to saying that it would be to much work raising a baby pokemon" Harold said.

" My what a waste, it'd be such fun raising them and a very good experience ' especially since me and Sunny can raise one together'"miya though in the end.

" yes it's rare now adays to find trainers that are willing to rais and train infant pokmeon" Harold said.

" Eggs" Kuu said, as she got out of Sunny's arms and started to run all over the place.

" Kuu be careful" Sunny said as he started to look over all of the eggs to see if their was one that peaked his interest. As he was looking he saw an egg that was blue and has small snowflake all over it. Sunny believed that this egg most likely had and ice type Pokémon in it so it was perfect for him to get since he wanted to at least have one of each type of Pokémon if he fights at the conference.

" Harold is it alright if I take this egg" Sunny asked.

" Of course as long as you take good care the egg" Harold answered.

Miya and the others just looked at all of the different types of eggs marveling at how beautiful they looked. Miya looked like she wanted to pick up one of those eggs and take it fro herself and raise it. Musubi had drool running down her chin getting hungry from looking at the eggs. Matsu looked like the happiest girl being close to so many scientific specimens that she could use for her researcj on Pokémon.

"Onii chan I picked one" Kuu yelled form the far end of the room. She had an egg that was brown and had three white stripes on it.

" That's good Kuu bring the egg over here and give it to Mr,Harold so he can get it ready fro us to take with us" Sunny told Kuu. She then walked up to Harold and gave him her egg along with sunny so he could prepare it for him tomorrow.

" Now lets go to sleep, me and Growleth need to be in top shape if we want to beat that Meowth tomorrow. After a few hours of rest they went to sleep.

The next morning

" Sunny make sure your carful alright" Miya said to Sunny as he got ready to find the meowth and beat him.

" Don't worry I will, well I'm of" Sunny said as he left the day care and went to fight the Meowth. As sunny left the day care he was stopped by a white blur coming out of a bush startling sunny and causing Sunny to fall on his back. When sunny sat back up he saw that he blur was the same Meowth that he saw leading the pack. It seemed the Meowth came to him in order to fight him.

" you ok sunny" Mia asked as she ran up to him.

" I'm fine and this makes things easy, lets do this Growleth" Sunny said as he released Growleth for battle. Miya walked right beside sunny hoping to give him and Grolweth support for his battle.

" Growleth lets start things off with flam wheel" Sunny commanded. Growleth did as Sunny said and used flame wheel on Meowth but Meowth was able to dodge the flam wheel and then retaliated with thunder bold hitting Growleth straight on, making him grunt in pain.

" Dang he really is strong and to know thunderbolt he must have been trained before" sunny said impressed by the Mewoth.

" Growleth shake of the thunderbolt and hit Meowth with iron tail" Sunny commanded. Growleth shook off the pain of the thunderbolt and quickly hit Meowth with an iron tail on the head making Meowth scream in pain.

" Now hit him with a bite attack" Sunny commanded. Growleht did as told and bit Meowth before he could recover making him scream in pain.

" Sunny that may not have been good idea" Miya said to Sunny.

" Why" Sunny asked confused but his confusion didn't last long as he saw Meowth use thunderbolf on Growleth making Growleth scream in pain and fall onto the ground while smoking.

" Growleth are you ok" sunny asked worried for his parter.

" Grow, Growleth" Growleth said as he shaking as he got back with complete determination on his face. Sunny then looked at the Meowth and saw that he was also in very back condition and didn't have much fight left in him.

" Alright buddy lets end this with iron tail" sunny commanded. Growleht did as told and ran to wads Meowth with his tail glowing. Meowths tail also sued iron tial and they both hit each other on the stomach at the same time knocking each other out.

" You did a great job buddy rest up" sunny said as he recalled his unconscious Growleth and threw a poke ball at the Meowth capturing it without a struggle.

" That was a great battle young man, you really are a talented trainer" Harold said as he walked towards Sunny and Miya along with everybody else.

" Thanks I trained my Pokémon well" Sunny said.

" Yes I can see, now I know for sure that these baby Pokémon will be taken care of well" Harold said as he handed Sunny his egg.

" Come by and visit anytime, oh and here are number if you ever want to send over one of your Pokémon for us to raise for you" Catherin said as she handed Sunny a piece of paper with their phone number on it.

" Thanks I'll make sure to do so" Sunny said as he took the Number and put it in his pocket.

Sunny and the others then got all of their things and went back onto the rode to Vermillion city for Sunny;s third gym battle.

XXendXX

Sorry for the late update I had an exam to do and studied like crazy, I also ended up sick afterwards.

Growleth lv 21-23 moves: bite, roar, ember, leer, order sleuth, healping hand, flame wheel and iron tail

Ryhorn lv lv 20-22 moves: horn attack, tail ship, stomp, fury attack, scary face and thunderbolt

Poliwag lv 21-22 moves: water sport, bubble, hypnosis and water gun, double slap, rain dance, body slam and dig

Horsea lv 19-21 moves: bubble, smoke screen leer, water gun, focus energy, bubble beam and ice beam

Scyther lv 20-22 moves: quick attack, leer, focus energy, pursuit, false swipe, agility, wing attack and air cutter

Ivysaur lv 19-22 moves: tackle, growl, leech seed, vine whip, poison powder, sleep powder, take down, razor leaf and energy ball

Nidorino lv 19-21 moves: leer, peck, focus energy, double kick, poison sting, shadow ball and fury attack

Nidorina female lv19-21 moves: growl, scratch, tail whip, double kick, poison sting, shadow ball and fury swipes

Meowth lv ? Moves: iron rail and thunderbolt


End file.
